Redneck Romeo
by Lover1420
Summary: When Alice takes Bella to Texas will Bella and Alice find love or will they be too afraid? Emmett/Alice Jasper/Bella Edward/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I want to dedicate this to my Redneck Romeo.

Don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Charlie I was wondering if I could take Bella with me to Texas this summer. I think she might like it." I said. I was at Bella's house waiting for her to get ready for girls weekend at my house. "That would be nice Alice but I can't afford to send her by plane and I don't want her to drive by her self." Charlie said. "Well I can pay for her to go. I didn't get her anything for her birthday so I can just say the trip was her present." I said trying hard to get him to say yes. "Okay. Only if your parents say yes and Bella wants to go." he said. I smiled and nodded. Bella came down the steps just as we finished. "Alright Alice I'm ready." she said hugging her dad. "Bye Bella bye Alice." he said as he walked us to the door.<p>

Once we were on the way to my house I asked, "Bella will you please please come to Texas with me? I don't want to go with out you." I said eyes still on the road. "You already asked my dad didn't you?" she asked looking at me. I nodded. "And Carlisle and Esme?" she asked again and again I nodded. "Please Bella? You can see all of the cute guys in Texas and I really wanna show you where I spent my early childhood at." I heard her sigh and I knew I had won. "Fine when do we leave?" she asked. "The week after next. The week after school lets out." I said. "Why wait Alice? That's not what you normally do." she said as I pulled in to the long driveway that lead to my house. "Because as soon as my cousin gets out of school he wants to paint the rooms that we'll be staying in so we're gonna give him sometime to do that." I said as I saw the house come into view. "Oh well that makes since. Let me guess your gonna help me pack too aren't you?" she asked as I slowed to a stop out side of the garage. "Of course Bella that's just what I do?" I laughed as I turned off the car and got out. I heard Bella groan. I laughed even harder as I walked up the front steps to the door. "Come on lets get inside. Tonight its just you, Rosalie, mom, and me." I said going in with Bella right behind me.

"Bella sweetie nice to see you." Esme said as she wrapped Bella in a huge. "Nice you see you to Esme." Bella said smiling and hugging her back. Ever since Bella's mom passed away Esme has always called Bella her daughter. "So Alice what are we doing tonight?" Rosalie asked coming from the living area. "Well I was thinking pizza and some chick flicks." I said smiling at her. "Sounds great lets order the pizza and get started." Bella said going to the living room. After hours of eating and watching movies we all headed to bed. Bella slept in the spear room and Rosalie slept in Edwards room.

The next morning I heard Rosalie squeal and I quickly ran to the room she was in and Bella was doing the same. We opened the door to see Edward laughing as he tickled Rosalie. "Really Edward. You do realize you woke us up right?" I yelled at him. He laughed even harder. Bella and I both flipped him off before going down stairs knowing we wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. We went into the kitchen to find Jacob black sitting at the counter. My head insistently went to Bella. She looked like she was about to break down and cry. She ran to the living room before I could say anything "Black what are you doing here?" I asked going to get Bella and I some coffee. "I'm just here long enough for Edward to change and then I'm gone I swear. I didn't even know she was gonna be here." he said looking at me. "And I know your a liar. You know that the second weekend in the month is our girl weekend. Why are you here?" I said turning to look at him. "I want Bella back, but I don't know how to get her back, Alice please help me." he said I just started laughing. "Jacob the reason you guys split was because you were caught fucking Leah Clearwater. All of your friends including Sam and Emily agree that your a dumb ass. Bella loved you and you broke her. I _will not_ let you do it again I still wanna cut your fucking balls off." I said turning around and grabbing the coffee cups and went to find Bella. She was in the front room crying on the couch. "Bella. He's not worth it and you know it. That's another reason I want you to come with me to Texas you need to get away from him." I said setting the coffee cups on the table and sitting beside her. "Alice why do I let him get to me still?" she asked sitting up and looking at me through her teary eyes. "Because he was your first love." I said simply. She nodded before trying to compose her self.

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asked taking her coffee in her shaky hands. "Well I was thinking day out? Maybe some shopping and we can get our hair and nails done hows that sound?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. "Sounds great actually. We can get things for the trip." She said. "Oh my gosh did you just agree to go shopping?" I squealed. Bella laughed and nodded. Then Edward and the fucktard walked through. "Bye guys see you at school." Jacob said. I just rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Jacob." Bella said. He smiled a little before following Edward out. "Be strong Bella." I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

After about an hour Rose, Bella, my mom, and myself were headed to Seattle for the day. We were in and out of stores all day. There was only one that we had trouble getting Bella to go into and that was Victoria's secret. But we finally got her to go in and then the fun started. "Alice no." Bella said as I was showing her some sleep wear that reveled to much for Bella. "Why not Bella?" I asked smiling at her. "Because for one my dad would kill me. And second who am I gonna wear that for?" she asked. "Bella you can wear it for you and I don't think your dad will ever see it." I said knowing I would win this one. "Fine get what you want me to wear there is no point in arguing with you." she said. I smiled and grabbed some more things before heading to the register. Once I paid I walked out with Bella right behind me. We meet up with my mom and Rosalie out side of the store. "She did it again didn't she?" Esme asked. "Yup." Bella said looking at me. My mom just laughed and started walking toward the salon. We all walked in and were quickly taking to a seat. We sat are bags down by us before we started. We got mani, petites first then we sat and talked while we got our hair done. "So Bella are you really ready to see where Alice grew up?" Esme asked. "I guess I mean you grew up there too right?" Bella asked. "Yes but I mean you get to meet all of the other friends Alice has and you get to meet the family and all of that are you sure you're ready?" She asked again. "I think I can handle it for a little while." Bella smiled at my mom. "Okay and if you ever want to get away from her you can go find Jasper. He is a lot like you. Clam and he is very smart and kind I think you might like him." Esme said. Bella just smiled. After we were done we headed home.

"Well girls I'm tired I'm gonna go lay down. Good night." Esme said as we walked in the house. "Night mom!" "Night Esme!" we all called after her. "So Bella, the weekend before we leave I'm gonna go help you pack and then you can come stay here the night before does that sound good?" I asked as we walked up stairs to put our bags down. "Sounds like you have everything figured out. But Alice one thing when we go to Texas. Do not try to set me up with anyone please." Bella said sitting on the bed. "Fine but um your room will be on the third floor and my cousin Jasper well that's his floor so you'll be sharing with him is that alright with you?" I said going through the bags and getting my stuff out. "I guess. I mean is he a pig like Jake?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh. "No he is southern gentlemen and a true redneck so watch out for him." I said as I started putting things in my closet. "A true redneck what does that mean?" She asked looking at me. "Well he does some crazy crap. He loves to go muddin', fishin', huntin', he loves trucks, cars, well anything that can be souped up and go fast really. He's just a true redneck." I said smiling. "So basically don't get in a car with him right?" she said laughing a little. "Not unless you like fast." I said going into my closet to find some PJ's to change into. "Well then no getting in a car with him for me." she called after me. I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I changed I went back into my room. "Well its getting late lets go to bed." I told her. She nodded before getting up and leaving. I crawled under my covers and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning it was Sunday, and that meant that tomorrow would start with exam time so Rosalie, Bella, and myself were studying all day. By dinner time Bella and Rose had gone home to get some much needed rest before tomorrow. "Alice promise me one thing when you go to Texas. Don't let those stupid boys that used to go after you go after her please. You know how they are so please just watch out for her. She is like another daughter to me and your mother." my dad said as we were eating dinner. "I will daddy don't worry." I said. I looked to Edward before asking, "Edward why aren't you gonna go back to Texas I'm sure the guys would love to see you." He looked at me before smiling. "Remember Alice I'm getting ready for college. But please do tell the guys that I said hello for me will you?" He asked taking a sip of his sweet tea. "Will do and I'll also tell Jasper that you completely ditched him this summer." I said taking a bite of my food. "He'll understand if you tell him that I'm getting ready for college." he said. I just nodded before the small talk started about Edward going away to college.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please and tell me what you think. When I get at least 5 I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG that was quick! Well I loved the reviews so thank you guys so much lets see if we can do that again.

Don't own Twilight :(

* * *

><p>Monday was boring but I did pass my exams that day. After school I went to the diner where Bella worked. "Can I get a coffee please?" I asked Bella. "Sure thing Ali." she said. She went and grabbed a coffee cup and the pot of coffee. "I made it as soon as I got here so its still fresh." she said poring me some. "Thanks. So how did you do on your exams today?" I asked adding sugar and creamer to my coffee. "I passed both with flying colors now the three hard ones are tomorrow. How did you do?" she asked going over to clear a table. "I passed. My hard ones were today though." I said watching her. "You know this is your last week working here then you get the summer off." I said smiling. She just nodded before going to put the dishes in the back to be washed. "I am really ready for the end of the week." she said coming back out and coming over to me with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I know what you mean as soon as Thursday comes school will be out then we have to go to graduation Friday for Edward and Rose but then we're free for three months and in those three months we will be spending two of them in Texas. I can't wait I mean you get to meet my old friends and my family and you get to see where I grew up its going to be so fun." I said. Bella laughed before she asked with a serious face. "How much sugar?" she said looking in my coffee. "Not much." I said laughing. "Alright well I gotta get back to working. I'll talk to you later." she said as she finished her coffee. "Kay bye Bella." I said as I put a few bucks on the counter. "Bye Ali!" she called after me.<p>

When I got home I saw Jacob's motorcycle in the driveway. I walked in and found him in the living room with Edward. "So Alice does Bella want me back?" he asked in a very disgusting voice. "No and I don't want you to fuck up her feelings again when she found you with Leah who do you think she came too? Me. I had to help put her back together and she still isn't fully put back and if you do anything to hurt her ever again I will go to your house in the middle of the night and cut your balls off. Do you understand me?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "You know with all your threats it kinda makes me think you like me. Do you like me Ali-bear?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Ali-bear really? I don't see why Bella liked you. You are nothing more than a pig." I said and with that I walked up to my room. When I got up there I saw Rose reading a fashion magazine. "What's up Rose?" I asked setting my bag on my bed. "Edward is being a douche-bag because Jake is here. I hate when he gets this way." she said looking at me. "Yeah that is why I'm glad that Jacob is going to live with his mom next year. Bella will be better off and Edward wont be a douche and there really wont be anymore Jake drama" I said sitting down pulling out another magazine. "I know right." she said. I just laughed and we fell into a silence, listening to music and looking at the magazines.

It was dinner and Jake and Rose stayed. "So Jacob where will you be attending next year?" my dad, Carlisle asked. "I'm not going to college sir. I'm going to move in with my mom and help my uncle at his shop until I can open my own." he said. I looked to my dad and saw his face turn to disappointment. I smiled a little inside. To my dad if you didn't go to college then you weren't going anywhere in life. "Rosalie are you going to be attending Stanford as well with Edward?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes sir I will be studying pre-law." she said smiling proudly. My dad smiled at her approvingly. "That's great." my mom said smiling at her as well. "So are you gonna miss me?" I asked laughing but also playing hurt as well. "Ali you know I'll miss you like crazy, Bella too. But you know that I will come back and visit and you two can come see me anytime you guys want." she said hugging me. I smiled.

Dinner was quick and soon Jacob left, and Rose headed to Edward's room with him. I went and helped my mom clean up. "Alice I know you're going to miss Rose and Edward but what she said was true you can always go see her if you want to." I smiled at my mom. "I love you momma." I said. "I love you too baby. Now can you help me wash these dishes?" she asked. I nodded and went to work. As soon as the dishes were done I cleaned up and then headed out to take some of the left over food to Bella. She had text me while I was doing the dishes saying that her dad was working a case and wouldn't be home until late. I told her that I would take her some food.

I got in my mustang and took off toward her house. As soon as I got there I saw that damn bike. I quickly ran in with my phone in one hand. "Bella!" I screamed as I ran in. I heard her scream from the living room. I ran in and saw Bella curled up on the floor crying. "Drop the phone now Ali-bear" I heard him. "Jake what are you doing? Are you crazy or something?" I said. "I said drop the damn phone now!" he said in a much harsher voice. I dropped it. I was thanking god that he had never seen me fight. I quickly turned to where he was standing and then the idea hit me. "You know Jakey I do like you" I said walking over to him. His lips twisted into a smile. "I knew it. Ali baby come here." I did as he said and got closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him before kneeing him in the balls. "I like you when your in pain." I said as he dropped to the floor. I quickly went to my phone and dialed Charlie's number. "Hey Alice look I'm a little busy..." "Charlie I need you to come home now! Jake came and I don't know what happened before I got here, but when I did Bella was on the floor crying.. I... I..." I started to stammer "Alice I'm on my way just stay there and stay calm I will be there in a few." he said before the line went dead I then looked back to see Jake up and coming toward me. "You little bitch you will pay for that shit." I reached for my bag and just as I pulled out the bottle. I quickly stood, amid, and sprayed pepper spray in his eyes. He fell back. Charlie came in just as Jacob's back hit the floor.

I quickly ran to Bella's side while Charlie and a few other cops arrested Jacob. "Bella look at me please." I pleaded with her. When she finally looked at me I gasped. "Charlie!" I yelled over my shoulder not taking my eyes off of her. Charlie quickly came over and took Bella in his arms. "Bella baby." he said. He walked out to his cruiser and put her in the back seat. He took off before I could say anything. I walked over to the cruiser that held Jacob. "Can you take him out of the car for a second please?" I asked nicely. The man nodded and opened the door and pulled Jacob out. "You are a son of a bitch." I said before I punched him. The officer looked at me and then at Jacob and laughed. "Thank you." I said before walking back to the mustang and taking off toward the hospital.

When I got to the hospital I saw Charlie sitting in the waiting room. "How is she?" I asked when I reached him. "She lost a lot of blood but they said that she will be fine. She's in recovery right now they had to do a blood transplant." he said looking up to me with tears in his eyes. "Charlie she will be fine she is a fighter you and I both know it." I said going to hug him. "Thanks Alice." he said. "Well I have to get back to the station. Will you stay with her please?" he asked getting up I nodded. He pointed me to her room and I walked in. She was asleep. I sat on the chair next to the bed and waited.

I was about to turn the T.V on when I heard her. "Alice I still want to go. I don't want to be in the same state as him." I looked up to see Bella with tears in her eyes. "Okay if you're sure I can arrange so that the day after school lets out we can leave if you want to." I said sitting on her bed and taking her hand in mine. She nodded. "Okay I'm going to go make some calls and see what I can do you just go back to sleep." I said getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I called my mom first to let her know what was going on and then I called Jasper. "Hello darlin' what can I do for you today?" He asked with his very southern drawl coming out. "Jasper I was wondering if it were possible for me and Bella to come earlier than planned." I said. "Why the rush?" He asked. "Well we just want to get out of Washington quicker is all." I said. "Well okay when?" I smiled knowing that he would have said yes anyway. "A week earlier than planned." I said biting my lip. "Well alright but the rooms wont be ready then y'all are going to have to stay in my room I guess." he said. I groaned at those words. "Fine if we must. Do you still have the bunk beds and the single bed too?" I asked pacing around. "No I have two singles and the bunk beds." he said. "Why?" I asked stopping. "Well do you remember Emmett McCarty? You used to have a crush on him or something" he asked and suddenly images started popping up in my head. "Ye-Yeah why?" I asked trying not to sound like a little girl with a school girl crush. "Well he kinda lives with me and momma." I shook my head. "Oh okay. Well look I got to go I will talk to you tomorrow." I said trying not to blush. "Okay talk to you later darlin'" and with that the line went dead. I walked back into Bella's room and saw her once again asleep. I sat back in the chair and I slowly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So I think I'm going to do a day equaling a chapter for a little while. I know you guys want to see Jasper just wait for a little while he will be coming soon I promise. :) Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are amazing me with all of the reviews truly. Thank you guys so much. :) and I think I will be getting to Jasper a lot quicker than I was planning on because of all of the reviews. Happy mother's day to all the mothers that might be reading!

Still don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella was released the next day so that she could go take her exams. I took her to school and I didn't leave her until I took her back home to Charlie. "Alice can I talk to you for a second please?" he asked once Bella was in the living room. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Bella. And I trust that you'll still do this when you guys are in Texas." he said once we were in the kitchen. I nodded. "Of course. I know if it were me she would be doing the same thing. She's my unbiological sister and I love her." I said smiling at him. He smiled back, "And you're another daughter to me." he said hugging me. I hugged him back before we walked back into the living room.<p>

That night Bella and I were in her room when my laptop start playing music. I opened it to see that Jasper wanted to video chat on Skype. "Is it alright Bella?" I asked her before I did anything. She nodded and I clicked answer chat. Jasper popped up. "Hey Ali." he said. "Hey Jazz. This is Bella." I said sitting back with the computer on my lap. "Nice to meet you Bella." he said, his southern drawl more predominate than normal. "Nice to meet you too Jasper." Bella said in a sing-song voice. "So how are you ladies doing tonight?" he asked. "Well I'm helping Bella pack for Texas." I said looking at Bella. Jasper smiled. "Don't for get a bathing suit." he said. I gasped. "I forgot that!" I said. Bella looked at me. "Alice, I grew up in the rainy state. I don't have one." she said and I gasped again. "Don't worry Bella I'm sure one of mine will fit you then." I said. Jasper just laughed. "So what are you doing Jazz?" I asked looking at the screen again. "Just fixing somethings up in my room so you guys can stay in here." he said looking around the room. Just as he was looking, his door opened and in came a tall built guy. "Hey Jasper who ya talking to?" he asked. "Alice and her friend Bella." he said. I gasped before speaking. "Em- Emmett?" I asked. The guy walked over to stand behind Jasper. "Ali-cat whats up?" he asked smiling a tooth grin. "Hey Em. I can't wait to get there and see you guys." I said and then Bella hit my arm. "Oh right Emmett this is Bella, Bella that goof ball is Emmett." I said. "Hi Emmett." Bella said smiling. "Hey there darlin'." He said. Jasper just shook his head. "Well look we gotta go and finish packing I will see you guys this weekend. Oh Jasper who is going to pick us up?" I asked. "Me and Emmett will be there what time does your flight land?" he asked trying to get Emmett away from the computer. "Saturday at noon." I said simply. "Okay we'll be there." he said. I nodded. "Bye guys!" Bella and I said together. "Good night ladies." Jasper said before he ended the video chat.

"Alice. Jasper is... kinda cute..." Bella said blushing a little. "Oh my god you think he's cute?" I said smiling at her. "Kind of. But don't think I didn't see your face change when you saw Emmett. Do you like him?" she asked and I felt my cheeks start to burn. "I've liked him since we were little. He was my neighbor I guess you could say. He's parents owned the ranch beside my family's. He, Edward, and Jasper were best friends. He was always at our house or we were at his because mom made Jasper and Edward take me with them." I explained to her. "Do you think he knows you like him?" She asked I nodded. "Edward found out that I liked Emmett and he went and told him right before we moved. Every since then when I go to Texas over the summer I try not to see him but it looks like I can't avoid him this summer." I said getting up off the bed and going over to Bella's duffel bag that was on the floor.

"Okay back to packing. Bella it is going to be hot as hell in Texas are you sure you want to only take jeans? You should pack some shorts too. I'm sure the guys are gonna want to go out to the lake so it would be best to have some shorts for that." I said going to Bella's drawers to find her shorts. Once I found them I put a few pairs in the bag. "Alice I have never been out of this state I really don't even know why I have shorts. I don't know what kind of clothes I need for Texas so you just pack whatever I need." she said and I smiled knowing she was going to regret saying those words when she went through her bag when we got there. "Okay." I said and went to packing.

I stayed the night at Bella's which wasn't anything out of the normal. When I woke up Bella wasn't in the room. I went to the bathroom door and heard the shower. I looked out the hall window to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone. "Bella I'm going to pick out some clothes for you for today!" I called through the door. "Okay!" I heard. I walked back to her room and found something for me to wear and then something for her. She walked in just as I found her clothes. I sat them on the bed and went to take a shower.

Once I was done and dressed I applied a little eyeliner and some eye shadow before leaving the bathroom. I walked downstairs to find Bella sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal at both seats and the milk in the middle of the table. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the juice to pour myself some before I took a seat and poured the milk in my bowl. We ate in silence. When we finished I sat the bowls in the sink before walking over to Bella. "Why these clothes?" she asked motioning to her clothes. "Because it makes your eyes pop and you look good in it." I said grabbing my bag and walking toward the door. Bella followed not saying anything else about her clothes. "Do you want to drive yourself or ride with me?" I asked. "I'll just ride with you since they gave me medical leave from the diner for the rest of this week. Plus I don't know how much gas I have." she said. I nodded before opening the door and walking to the mustang. We both got in and head off toward a long boring day full of nothing at school.

When we got to school Rose and Edward were waiting by Edwards Volvo. I pulled up next to him and got out. Bella got out and came around the car. "Hey Rose, hey Edward." she said hugging them both. "Hey Bella." they said. We all walked in and started the long day.

After school Rose and Edward went who knows where and Bella and I headed back to her house so that she could grab her bag. She was going to stay with me tonight and tomorrow night because Charlie was working late nights. "So Alice when does our flight leave?" she asked on the way to her house. "Eight in the morning so we need to get to the airport at about six-thirty." I said pulling into the driveway of her house. She got out and ran into the house. It didn't take her but five minutes and she was back in the car and we were headed to my house. "Well thats early. My dad said he wanted us to come by the station before we leave." she said. "I know he told me too. My mom and dad are going to drive us and Rose and Eddie will be at the house before we leave." I said. Bella nodded before she turned the radio up.

Once we got to my house and Bella put her stuff in the spare room she and I went for a walk in the gardens. "Bella, Jasper texted me during my free period. Guess what he said." I said walking beside her. "What did he say?" she asked. I pulled my phone out and went to the text he sent me. She gasped when she read it. "He thinks I'm hot?" she said. I nodded and her face turned red. "What did you say to him?" she asked looking at me. "I told him that he had to be good while your there." I said smiling at her. "Okay" she said smiling. I stopped walking, "Do you think he's cute?" I asked and she stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't know, maybe." she said. I laughed a little. "Its okay if you do." I said walking away.

Later that night Rosalie came over. "Hey Rose" I said setting the table for dinner. "Hey Ali. Hey Bella." she said coming over to us. "So Bella are you ready to go to Texas?" she asked her. Bella nodded, "I'm ready to get out of the state." she said smiling. Rose and I laughed a little. "It seems like everyone in Forks is saying that but at least we only have tomorrow left of school and then the graduation then everyone is leaving." Rose said. Bella nodded and we all headed into the kitchen to help Esme. Dinner was almost ready, "Bella honey can you go get the guys and tell them dinner is done I think they are in the study." my mom said smiling at us. Bella nodded and walked off.

"Alice honey watch out for Jasper. I heard about the conversation you and him had. Please just watch out for Bella's sake. She doesn't need to be hurt anymore." momma said. "How did you hear about that?" I looked at her and then it hit me "Edward." I sighed. "Just promise me please." she said a little more authority in her voice. "Yes mom I will. I promise." I said taking a bowl out to the table. Soon everyone was at the table and eating.

After dinner Rose went with Edward out somewhere and Bella and I headed to the den to watch a movie. As soon as the movie was over we both went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Five or more reviews before next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys are so freaking awesome with the reviews, this has become my favorite story because none of my others have done this well.

* * *

><p>There were some questions and I'll go ahead and answer them.<p>

Yes there will be another POV once Bella and Alice get to Texas. I'll change up a lot there :) As soon as they get to Texas there wont be much of Alice's POV. I hope you guys understand that Esme is Alice's mom. I should have made that more clear before.

Hope I answered most of them and will be answering more with this chapter...

* * *

><p>Don't own Twilight!<p>

* * *

><p>Thursday finally came. There was a party later tonight that I was trying to get Bella to go to but she wouldn't saying that she wanted some sleep before the flight. I huffed but agreed with her. After school let out Bella and I headed to the police station so she could spend a little time with Charlie before she left.<p>

I parked and got out following Bella in the building. "Hey girls how was the last day of school?" Charlie asked as we sat down at his desk. "It was great daddy." Bella said smiling. Charlie smiled at her, she truly was his pride and joy. "What about you Alice?" he asked turning to me. "I'm just glad that summer's here." I said honestly. He smiled before going back to some paper work. He and Bella made small talk and I just zoned out until Bella nudged me. "Lets go Ali." she said standing up. "Oh dad we are leaving earlier than I thought so do you still want us to come by here on our way?" Bella asked looking at him. "How early is early?" he asked standing up with us. "We have to be at the airport at six-thirty in the morning." She said. "Well I'll see and let you know tomorrow okay bells?" he asked hugging her. "Yeah I'm gonna go home tomorrow and make you some dinner too so I'll see you then." she said. He nodded before hugging me. "Take care Alice." he said as we walked out. "I will as long as you do." I called back to him. I heard him laugh as the door closed behind us. "So what do you want to do?" I asked looking at Bella as we got in the car. "I don't know. You choose I know I need to get somethings for Texas." she said. I smiled, "You wanna go to the mall and get those things?" I asked starting the car and backing up. "I guess so." she said. As she said that I took off toward Seattle's mall.

Once we got there and got a parking spot we headed in. I pulled Bella to one of the clothing stores and started filling her arms with some cute summer clothes that would work for Texas. "Go try these on." I said placing a pale pink bikini on the pile as well as a black and hot pink one. Bella didn't argue she just went straight to the dressing rooms. She came out in the light blue sun dress first. "That is so cute!" I said smiling and taking a picture of her in it. "Okay go try on the bikinis now." I said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes before going back in the dressing room. A few minutes later she stepped out again in a pair of cut off jean shorts and the bikini top. "Yup I'm buying you that and the other one. Okay get dressed so we can go." I said smiling at her. "Alice you don't have to buy all of this for me."she said and I looked at her. "If I didn't would you buy it?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Then thats why I'm buying it." I said and walked out where the clothes were I started going through some while I waited for Bella and found some stuff for me. Once Bella came out we both headed for the cash register. I paid for all of the clothes before Bella and I headed out to the car. We placed the bags in the back. "So anywhere else you wanna go in here?" I asked her. She nodded before we both started walking back in.

We walked to a shoe store and I gasped, "Bella you do realize this is a shoe store right?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes again before nodding. "I can't very well wear these boots all the time or those heels." she said going over to the flip-flops. I pulled a pair down and handed them to her so she could try them on. "Alice these are like fifty bucks. I can just buy a cheap pair of sneakers and flip-flops." she said and I held up my hand. "Trust me if you buy a cheap pair that is exactly what they are going to be cheap. Rainbows are good flip-flops and how about we buy you a pair of converse while we're at it." I said walking over to the converse. I looked at the high tops first and then asked Bella, "High tops or low?" she walked over with the Rainbows in hand and grabbed a pair of high tops. "These are good." she said sitting down to try them on. They fit perfectly. She took them off and we walked to the cashier. Bella wanted to pay but I insisted.

We walked out of that store and I stopped Bella, "Is there anywhere else?" I asked looking around. "No." she said shaking her head. I nodded and we headed for the car. Once we were in and off to the house Bella asked, "So what will be on the agenda when we get to Texas?" I thought for a second and then answered, "Well first we'll go back to the ranch and get settled then we can go to the lake if you want. Wait can you swim?" I stopped at a red light and looked at her. "The last time I swam I was little. But I remember how." she answered. "Okay how does a bonfire by a lake sound to you for Saturday?" I asked taking off again. "Sounds great." she answered I just nodded and focused on the road.

When we got back to my house, my mom was setting the table for dinner. "Hey momma." I said placing the bags on the steps leading up to the rooms. "Hey baby, Hey Bella." she said setting down the last plate. "Come help me bring the food out. Guys!" she called the guys in. Bella and I followed her into the kitchen and each grabbed a dish. Dinner was filled with small talk about summer plans. After dinner Edward, Bella, and myself sat down to watch a movie. When the movie was over it was close to ten and Bella went to get a shower. When she walked out of the room I turned to Edward.

"Why did you tell mom about my conversation with Jasper?" I asked. I moved a little away from me. "Because, I don't know Alice I just did." he said holding his hands up. "Edward I'm not gonna hit you. But know I have to watch out for Jasper hitting on her and all that good stuff." I said sitting back. I saw Edward relax a little. "Alice you know Jasper isn't going to try anything until he gets to know her." he said looking at me. "I know but still I don't want to see either one of them hurt." I said getting up. "I'm going to my room. Can you help me with these bags?" I asked walking over to them. He got up and grabbed some then followed me up to my room. When we got to my room he sat them on the bed. "Night Alice." he said closing my door as he left. I changed into some PJ's before sitting on my bed and going through the bags. I picked all my stuff out and then took all of Bella's bags to the spare room. "Bella I'm putting your bags next to the bed!" I called through the room. "Okay!" I heard from the bathroom. "Goodnight!" I called again walking out of the room. I went back to my room and went to bed.

Friday morning the house was buzzing. Everyone was getting ready to go to the graduation. Bella and I both dressed in the new sun dresses that we bought the day before. Soon everyone was in two different cars and on the way to the school. When we got there we saw Rose and her parents. Once parked Bella and I got out and ran over to her. "Oh my gosh your done with High school!" I laughed. Rose laughed too, "I know right!" she said just as happy. Soon Edward, Rose and the others were being told they need to go get in line and the families were taking their seats in the gym.

After the ceremony Rose and Edward went to the party for the graduates and I took Bella to her dad's. I headed home and started packing the last minute things and re-packing Bella's bags. When I was done it was dinner time so I headed back downstairs. My mom had everything on the table and my dad was just walking out of his study when I got to the last step. We all sat down and started eating. It was a comfortable silence at the table. After eating the wonderful meal I helped mom clean up while dad went back to his study. "Alice are you ready to go home?" mom asked as we cleaned up. I nodded. "I can't wait to take Bella. Once we get there and after we get settled, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Riley, Victoria, and myself are going to go to the lake and have a bonfire." I said finishing the dishes. "That sounds nice sweetie." she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her nodding. "Alright now you go on and go get Bella. The two of you need some sleep." she said going to put the dishes away. I dried my hands and went to grab my keys. I went out to my car and took off to Bella's.

Once I got there I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited for someone to let me in. Charlie was the one who came to the door. "Hey Alice." he said letting me in. "Hey Charlie how ya doing?" I asked as I walked to the living room. "I'm good. Bella's in the kitchen cleaning up some." he said sitting in his chair. I smiled at him and sat on the couch watching some of the game with him while I waited for Bella.

Bella came out of the kitchen and said, "I'm ready I just need to go grab something and I'll be right out." and with that she ran up stairs. I got up and went over to Charlie to give him a hug. He walked over to the door with me and Bella came back down. "Bye daddy." she said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Bye Bella. You girls take care of yourselves. I'll see you when you get back." he said walking with us out on to the porch. "Bye Charlie!" I called as I got to the car. He waved and Bella and I got in the car. We took off to my house. "I can't wait for it to be tomorrow already be here. I've never left this state!" she said bouncing in her seat. I laughed, I was defiantly rubbing off on her. "I know." I said smiling at her. When we got back to the house it was only nine so Bella and I went to the living room and started playing a board game. It was almost midnight when we were done and finally went to bed. Tomorrow I would be back on my way home to Texas.

* * *

><p>AN: So since I am getting a lot of reviews fast I'm going to wait for at least ten reviews on this chapter. Next chapter we are off to TEXAS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It seems as though you all like this story a lot and I'm glad. I hope I can still keep your attention with it. I've already started planning to make this a series kind of story...

Don't own Twilight...

* * *

><p>"Bella! Wake up!" I said bouncing on the bed that she was currently asleep on. "Alice..." she mumbled rolling over. "Come on we need to leave for the airport in like an hour. Wake up!" I said taking a pillow and hitting her head with it. "Fine." She said throwing the covers off of her body and getting up. "I'm going to go take a shower." she said picking up her clothes that she had set out the night before and heading to the bathroom. I laughed as I got off the bed and headed downstairs.<p>

My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast when I walked in. "Morning momma." I said going to get a cup of coffee. "Morning baby. Is Bella up?" she asked looking at me. "Yeah she is getting in the shower before she comes down." I said fixing the cup of coffee before sitting at the island. "Okay. Are you gonna shower too?" she asked going back to cooking. "Of course as soon as I finish this cup of coffee I'm going to get in the shower." I said it like it was a obvious thing. "Okay just making sure." mom said laughing slightly. "Mom!" I said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. I walked up to my room and started picking out my outfit for the flight. Once I found the right one I had finished my coffee so I headed to my bathroom to shower.

After my short shower I got dressed and applied my make up before packing my last minute items. I grabbed my suitcase handle and pulled it up so I could throw my duffel bag on top then grabbed my carry on and purse before heading down stairs with all of it. I placed it all by the door by Bella's. I walked back into the kitchen to see Bella, Edward, Rosalie, my dad, and mom sitting around the island with food in front of them and a plate in front of an empty seat. I took the seat and began eating.

After we were finished eating it was time to leave. Edward and my dad took our stuff out to the car while Bella and I said goodbye to Rosalie, she and Edward weren't going to the airport because they were packing stuff up for college. "You guys have fun. Video chat me every night." Rose said hugging us. "We will. Promise. Keep Edward in line please." I said. She laughed and nodded. We all walked outside and hugged again before Bella and I got in the car. "Bye Rose, Bye Eddie!" I called through an open window as we drove away. Bella waved to them before she rolled the window up.

The drive to the airport wasn't long and soon we were there and saying bye to my parents. "Bella be careful about them boys out there. Some might get a little carried away." my dad said hugging her. "I'll be careful Carlisle plus I'll have Alice there just in case." She said smiling at me. I hugged my mom. "I love you sweetie call when you land." she said as she squeezed me to her. "I will mom. Love you too" I said as she pulled back. I hugged my dad while Bella hugged dad. "I love you baby girl be careful you know how it is there." he said pulling back and sending a wink my way. I laughed before nodding. "Of course daddy. I love you too." I said. Bella came over to me and my mom was by my dad's side. "You girls take care of each other." momma said smiling. "Always." Bella and I said together looking at each other. We all busted out laughing. "Okay girls go or y'all will be late." Dad said. We nodded and took our bags and headed in.

After checking our bags and going through security Bella and I sat in the waiting area by our gate. It was about thirty minutes before we would be boarding and we were already half asleep again. When they finally did call for us to board Bella and I hurried and found our seats in first class. "Alice how long is this flight?" she asked as soon as we were seated. "Almost four hours why?" I asked looking to her. "Nothing it just means I can get four more hours of sleep." she said leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. I laughed shaking my head. Soon we were off the ground and heading to Huston, Texas.

I must have fallen asleep as well because when I wake up we were just about to land. I shook Bella to wake her. "Bella we're about to land." I said. Her eyes fluttered open looking around. She sat up a little more. "Wow that didn't feel like four hours at all" she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. Before looking out the window. "Bella look." I said pointing. "Welcome to my home state." I said smiling like a crazy person. I was finally home.

* * *

><p>AN: I split this Chapter so I'll post the other half tomorrow afternoon sometime...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I split chapter 5 in two so that I could jump into a little bit of Jasper's POV. This will start the morning that he has to go get Alice and Bella. I'll give it a shot so lets go.

Don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>*Jasper's POV*<p>

I woke up at seven like always. I rolled out of bed and went to wake Emmett up. "Emmett time to get up. Gotta go work out." I said throwing his football at him. "I'm up man I'm up." he said pushing the covers off. I laughed and walked into the bathroom. After I was done I went back to the room. Emmett went to the bathroom next. While he was out I dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white wife beater. I ran downstairs and grabbed two bottles of water. Emmett came down about five minutes later dressed in black sweat pants and a white wife beater. "Ready?" I asked tossing him a bottle. "Lets do it." he said before we both headed to put our shoes on. Once we had are shoes on we took off out the door. We ran for about a mile and a half before turning back toward the house. We went straight to the weights we had in the barn.

After about a two hour work out we went back in and my mom, Marie, was making breakfast. "Morning boys. Did y'all have a good work out?" she asked as we walked in the door. "Yeah I beat Emmett during the run." I laughed jumping up on the counter. "Oh whatever man I so could have smoked you if I wanted to." Emmett fired back. "Alright boys go set the table for breakfast." mom said. I nodded and go the plates down. Emmett grabbed the silverware and we headed over to the breakfast nuke. We set it and went back to the kitchen. "Mom wheres dad at?" I asked. "He had to go to the base he left before you boys were even awake." she said. I looked at her for a second before looking away. "Okay what else can we help you with?" I asked. "Take this and put it on the table." she said handing me a plate with bacon and sausage on it.

We sat at the table and started breakfast. "Jasper don't forget to go get Alice and her friend Bella." Momma said as we ate I nodded swallowing what was in my mouth before speaking. "Yeah I guess I'll take the Jeep to get them." I said looking at Emmett. "Okay but make sure you gas it up and all that stuff before going." She said. I nodded stuffing more food in my mouth. Breakfast went fast after that.

Emmett helped my mom while I went to get the Jeep pulled around and washed. By the time I was done the Jeep was shining. I did a quick clean inside it before taking out the off road straps and throwing them in the back. "Jasper its eleven you wanna go ahead and head out. We can go get gassed up and then head to the airport." Emmett said coming out of the house. "Yeah sounds great. Let me go get cleaned up and changed then we can leave." I said heading up to my room. I cleaned up quickly and put on a pair of wrangler jeans and a white v-neck with a button down plaid shirt on top. I slipped my boots on before making sure I had my wallet. I headed back downstairs and walked into the living room to see my mom folding clothes. "Alright momma we're off to the airport we'll be back soon. Love you." I said kissing the side of her head before walking out. Emmett was already in the passenger seat so I climbed in the front before taking off toward town.

We pulled up to the local gas station and I walked in to pay while Emmett pumped the gas. "Hey Jasper what's goin on man." Riley the cashier, and one of my friends from school, asked as I walked up to the counter. "Nothin much man just goin to get little Ali and one of her friends from the airport." I said grabbing my wallet and pulling out my credit card. I handed it to him and he swiped it before handing it back to me. "Tell Ali I said hey and to come by sometime before she leaves." he said. "She's not into you and you know that Riley." I said walking out. "Same ol' Riley." I said coming up to Emmett. "Still wants Ali?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and we both burst into laughter. "Come on man lets go." I said getting in the drivers seat. Emmett finished pumping gas and got in. Off we went to the airport.

We got to the airport at court till twelve. Emmett and I walked into the terminal where Alice said they would be and we waited. Twelve on the dot I saw a plane land and soon the started getting off the plane. Alice was one of the first off and once she spotted me she looked back to a brunette and said something before running toward Emmett and myself. I stood as did Emmett and Alice lunched herself into my arms. "Hey Alice." I said laughing and hugging her. "Jasper I've missed you!." she squealed "What about me Ali?" I heard Emmett say. Alice was out of my arms and in his with in a blink of an eye. "Of course you big goof." she said pulling back. The brunette was at Alice's side. "Oh right guys this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper and Emmett." Alice said motioning to us. "Nice to meet you face to face." she said in a shy tone. "Its nice to meet you to ma'am." I said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She blushed a deep red. "Okay.. lets go to baggage." Alice said taking off toward the baggage claim. "Has she always been that way?" Bella asked looking at me and Emmett. "Yes." we said walking after Alice. We caught up with her at the baggage claim. She had two suitcases beside her and a duffel bag. She was reaching for another. "Is that all her stuff or is it yours too?" I asked looking at Bella. "Mine too." she said grabbing one of the suitcases. "Let me take that for you." I said grabbing it and the duffel bag from her. "Okay." she said looking away and blushing. "Alright Ali is that everything?" I asked looking at my little cousin. "Yup lets go. The sooner we get to the house the sooner we can go to the lake." she said. Emmett took Ali's bags and we all headed out to the Jeep.

When we reached the Jeep Emmett and I put the girls' stuff in the back before helping them in. Once they were in Emmett and I got in and we took off toward home. Today was going to be the best day I've had in a while.

* * *

><p>AN: Did I do an okay job with Jasper and Emmett? Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm really worried about one of my friends. I know it doesn't do any good to worry but I can't help it so to distract myself I wrote this hope you guys like it.

Don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>*Jasper's POV*<p>

When we got to the house, Alice was out of the truck and halfway to the house before I even turned the Jeep off. My mom came out of the house and wrapped Alice in her arms. I chuckled and got out then helping Bella out. "This place is huge." She said walking around to the back where Emmett was unloading the back. "Yeah well maybe sometime I'll show you around the grounds." I said grabbing her things. "But for now let's go head upstairs." I said leading the way up to the house. We stopped on the porch and Alice introduced Bella to momma, "Bella this is Maria, Maria this is Bella my best friend." Alice said. "Nice to meet you Bella." momma said pulling Bella into a hug. "Nice to meet you too and thank you for letting me come here." she said hugging momma back. "Any friend of Alice is welcome here." momma said. "Well let's get in the house guys" Alice said walking in with my momma and Bella right behind. Emmett and I went in after them and went to put their stuff up in the room.

When Emmett and I came back down, momma, Bella, and Alice were sitting in the living room talking. "Hey ladies if y'all wanna go to the lake you might wanna go get changed." I said. Bella and Alice nodded getting up. "We can finish talking later Bella." momma said smiling at her. Bella nodded smiling at her before following Alice and I up to the room. When we got there Emmett was already in his swim trunks and a blue wife beater. "I'll wait for you guys out side." he said leaving. "I'm gonna change in the bathroom so y'all have this room to yourselves to change." I said grabbing my trunks and walking out. Emmett was waiting by the bathroom door. "Do you think Alice knows I like her?" he asked. I laughed a little. "I don't know man but I do know that she still looks at you like she did a few years back. She still likes you." I said going into the bathroom to change. "Are you sure? I mean it has been a long time since she and I saw each other." he said through the door. "Yes now can I change in peace?" I asked. I heard his footsteps going downstairs. I sighed and changed quickly. I walked back to my room and knocked. "Are ya decent?" I asked laughing lightly. "Yeah come on in." Alice said. I walked in and looked at them. "Wow" I said throwing my clothes into my hamper. Bella was in a pair of cut off blue jeans and a pink bikini top. Alice was in cut offs and a red bikini top. "Wow yourself." Bella said blushing. I laughed walking over to grab one of my old gym bags that I used when I went to the lake. I went and grabbed four towels and put them in there before looking back at the girls. "Anything y'all need to put in here?" I asked. Alice nodded before coming up to me and putting a bottle of sunscreen in. "Okay anything else?" I asked she shook her head no. "Okay let's head out." I said letting them lead the way down.

We reached the last step and said bye to momma before heading out to the jeep again. "I put the off road straps back in." Emmett said when he saw us coming out of the house. "Okay. Help Alice strap in I'll get Bella." I said opening her door. She climbed in with a little help. I handed her the bag and she put it in between her and Alice. I strapped her in before getting in and strapping in myself. Emmett did the same and once everyone was ready we took off to the lake.

When we reached the lake Bella and Alice were laughing about the ride there. "Here we are." I said getting out and helping Bella. "Wow this place is beautiful." She said grabbing the bag and hopping out. I smiled and started walking toward the water. I heard someone behind me before I saw Bella running toward the water. She had taking her shorts off and was in just a bikini. I looked back and saw that she had handed the bag to Alice. "C'mon Jasper!" Bella called from the edge of the lake. I smiled and started running toward her. I jumped in after Bella had. We came back up laughing. I looked back toward the jeep and saw Alice and Emmett watching us. "Come on guys the water feels great!" I called to them before going over to Bella. "So what do you wanna do now darlin'?" I asked looking into her deep brown beautiful eyes. She smiled at me and before I knew what was going on I was under water. I came up to find Bella swimming away from me. I laughed and went after her.

After chasing her and playing chicken with Emmett and Alice we were all laying on a blanket that I had in the Jeep. Bella had rested her head on my chest and Alice had her's on Emmett's. We were watching the sun set and just talking with each other. Alice was the first that said something. "Jasper you know Bella here has a thing for you right?" she said looking over at us. Bella sat up and berried her face in her hands. "Well I might just have a little thing for her too." I said looking at Alice and smiling. She nodded knowing that I did. Bella peaked through her fingers at me. I smiled at her before standing up. "Come take a walk with me." I said holding my hand out to her. "Please?" I asked. She took her hands down from her face and smiled at me before taking my hand.

We walked toward the lake making sure we were out of earshot from Alice and Emmett. "So you have a thing for me?" She asked not looking at me. I nodded before saying "Yeah I do. I mean when we talked on the computer when you were at Alice's and she went somewhere I guess I kinda fell for the sweet girl. And everything Alice has told me about you, she makes you sound so perfect..." "But I'm not perfect." Bella interrupted me. "No one is. But she made it sound like we have a lot in common." I said looking at her. She looked at me with her big eyes. "How about tomorrow I show you around the grounds. We can ride the horses or the four-wheelers or dirt bikes whatever you want. Just please lets at least try to get to know each other?" I said. She nodded. "Okay." she said smiling at me. "Okay." I said. "Lets get back to them before they start thinking something" I said taking Bella's hand in mine and we started walking back to the blanket.

When we could see the blanket we saw something that should have been disturbing. "Emmett get your tongue out of my little cousins mouth please." I said sitting down. I looked to them and Emmett flipped me off I laughed and looked at Bella still standing and I opened my arms. She smiled and sat down in between my legs and resting her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "So Alice I guess you got your man. Now can you go get a room please" Bella said. Bella looked to them and started laughing. I looked over there and saw that Alice was flipping Bella off. Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. "Okay I'm sure momma has supper waiting so if y'all don't stop Bella and I are gonna leave you." I said. Bella stood and I was right behind her. Alice jumped up and Emmett did too. Bella and I laughed even hard than before. I grabbed the blanket and Emmett grabbed the bag. We put it all in the back of the Jeep. "I'm gonna sit in the back with Alice." Emmett said going around and helping Alice in. I went to help Bella into the front and strap her in. I went to get in and looked back to make sure Emmett was strapped in as well as Alice. I looked to see Bella looking at me. I smiled before starting the Jeep and taking off back to the house.

When we got home momma was smiling at us. "Did you guys have fun?" she asked looking to each of us. "Yeah we had fun momma." I said. "Well good now go get cleaned up supper will be ready shortly." she said going back to cooking. Emmett, Alice, Bella, and myself went up to the room. "Can we use the other bathrooms to take a shower?" Alice asked while we walked up the stairs. "Yeah. I'll show Bella to the one on the second floor." I said as we reached the room. We all grabbed our clothes and went to the different bathrooms.

"Jasper how is this house so big?" Bella asked as we headed to the second floor. "Well when my parents bought this house it was only two stories but when I was fifteen he built the third floor so that I could have my own space and so that my friends could have a room when they come over. When Emmett moved in was when we put the second bathroom in up there. Before the add-on there was only three bathrooms and four bedrooms." I said pointing to my old room. "There is my old room. And that is the bathroom that you'll be in. I'll meet you in there when we're both done." I said. Bella nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. I smiled as I walked down to the other bathroom.

After a short shower I meet Bella in my old room. I walked in and saw her looking around. "This room is so cool." she said looking at me. "I love these books. You like old war books I can tell." I watched her. "I love anything about war. I guess its because my dad is in the military. But I take to the civil war more so than any other war." I said smiling. "Maybe you'll have to educate me on it one day." she said smiling at me. "Okay but for now we need to go down for supper." I said going to grab her hand. We walked down to the kitchen. Before we got there our hands dropped from each other. "Need any help momma?" I asked. "No baby. Your dad helped me but we do have some news." She said. I nodded before I lead Bella over to the table. Alice and Emmett were sitting next to each other. I pulled Bella's chair out for her to sit then I sat beside her. "Bella this is my father, James, Dad this is Bella Alice's friend." I said introducing Bella to my dad. "Nice to meet you Bella. Um. Boys I have some news I'm not really sure how to say this but next week I'm deploying." He said. I looked at Emmett who was looking at me. "Are you boys okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Emmett you good?" I asked. He just nodded. "Alright well let's eat. Bella you like chicken I hope." momma said trying to break the ice. "Yeah I love chicken." she said. Dinner went on with just a little tension.

After dinner I went out to the barn. I didn't notice Bella had followed me until I heard her yelling for me to slow down. I stopped and looked at her. Once she caught up to me we started walking side by side in complete silence. When we got to the barn I helped her up the ladder I followed behind her. "This is where I go whenever I need to think." I told her sitting on a bell of hay. "This is better then my thinking place." she said sitting beside me. "What are you thinking?" she asked looking at me. "The last time my dad was deployed he got shot and was lucky he didn't die. Now that he's going back I'm just a little worried is all." I said looking at her. "It will be okay Jasper." she said wrapping an arm around me. We sat there for a little while longer just talking and getting to know each other before heading back in and going to bed for the night. Emmett and I slept on the bunk beds so that the girls could have the better beds. "Night ladies, night Emmett." I said getting comfortable on the bed. "Night Jaz." I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was a good chapter ten or more reviews before the next one :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not a lot of reviews on the last chapter but I've had a pretty good week or so thanks to the best people ever. Here's the new chapter.

Don't Own Twilight

* * *

><p>*Bella's POV*<p>

I heard movement and I opened my eyes to see Jasper in only a pair of pajama pants trying to wake Emmett up. I smiled a little as I watched him. I rolled my head over to see that Alice was still asleep, for once. I sat up a little and Jasper looked at me. "Sorry if I woke you." he whispered. I smiled and shook my head. "You didn't. But why are you up so early?" I asked sitting up the rest of the way and whipping the sleep out of my eyes. "Emmett and I normally go for a run and then go work out a little but it seems that he doesn't want to wake up." Jasper said giving up on trying to get Emmett awake. "Well I could go with you but I'm a complete klutz." I said laughing a little. "Plus I don't think Alice packed me any clothes to go work out in." I said looking over to my bag. Jasper smiled before saying. "I have a bike you could ride while I run. I'm sure I can find you something that you can wear too." he said smiling at me. I just nodded and got up. Jasper walked out of the room and then returned not even five minutes later. "These are an old friend of mine's clothes I'm pretty sure they'll fit." he said handing them over to me and then grabbing his stuff and walking out. I walked out behind him. "Just go down the hall a little ways and there's a door on the right, you can change in there." he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

I followed his instructions and came upon a bedroom. It had paint cans, brushes, and rollers in the middle of the room. I quickly changed before heading back to the other room. Jasper came out of the bathroom as I walked pass. "Do you need to use the restroom?" he asked. I only nodded. He reached out for the stuff in my arms. "I'll take this so you can go." he said. I handed him the stuff. I walked into the bathroom and did my business before walking out and right into Jasper. "Are you ready to go?" he asked holding up a pair of socks and shoes to me. "I grabbed this for you." he said as I looked at him with a confused face. "they were by your bags, so I guessed that it was yours." I just nodded and took them from him before we both headed down to the first floor. We went to sit so we could put our shoes on. After that Jasper and I went out to one of the barns and he pulled out a five speed bike. "Here." he said, "Do you need a helmet?" he asked smiling a little. I shook my head, "No I never where a helmet when I ride a bike." I said getting on and put my foot down. "Alrighty then. We'll go as far as I can and then turn around. Ready?" he asked I nodded and he took off and I followed.

We went for a good hour and a half down a long dirt path. Jasper stopped and looked at me. "I have somewhere that no one else but my dad knows about. Its about another mile and a half back down this path." he said moving some stuff to revel a path. "You wanna go?" he asked looking at me. "Sure why not?" I said moving the bike over there. He started walking and keep up with me on the bike.

Like he had said about a mile and a half later we were coming up to a lake that had a water fall. I stopped peddling and got off the bike. I walked it a little closer before I lowered it to the ground. "This place is amazing." I said looking around. "Yeah I used to come out here when I wanted to get away from everyone. I never told anyone about this place. But of course my dad knew about it and always knew that if I wasn't in the barn I was out here." he said watching me. "So you've never brought another girl out here?" I asked looking to him. "No. Never felt close enough to trust one. That was up until I meet this brown eyed girl." he said walking closer to me. "For some odd reason I feel like I can trust her. I don't know what it is, but... I think I like it." he said stopping just a few feet away from me. I smiled a little. "Well you know I don't really trust that many people either, but there is this one dirty blond guy with the most beautiful green eyes. I seem to be able to be myself around him. Then again I also can't get him off my mind." I said taking a step closer to him. "Oh really well I don't know this guy but I already don't like him." he said. I laughed before saying, "Oh so you don't like yourself?" he looked at me and smiled. "but I don't like that brown eyed girl you were talking about. She sounds like a total bitch." I said smiling at him. "Well I don't think she is I think she is just what her name means. Beautiful." he said making me smile even more when he smile his beautiful smile.

"Jasper." I said before I closed the space between us. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." he said. I looked up into his eyes and said, "Then do it." as soon as those words came out of my mouth he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer. His arms snaked around my waist doing the exact same thing. We pulled apart needing air. He rested his forehead on mine looking me in the eyes. "We need to get back so I can lift some weights." he said still holding me. "Okay well lets go. We can come back out here later." I said pulling back. I quickly kissed him before wiggling my way out of his grasp. "Race you back?" he asked following me over to the bike. I quickly hopped on and looked at him. "Ready, set, go!" I said taking off. Jasper was right behind me the whole way back to the house. Once the house was in view however he sped up and passed me. I met him at the barn and laughed. He pushed the bike in to the barn and we went over to his weights. I sat beside the radio.

We talked while he worked out and he eventually took off his shirt. That was when I saw the scars and the three tattoos. "How did you get the scars?" I asked walking over to where he was looking in a mirror and lifting. "I used to fight a lot. One day I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a gang and they all had knifes and I was the only white kid there. They came after me and well lets just say I ended up in the hospital." he explained. "Oh well I like them they make you even more sexy and the tattoos help a lot too." I said running my hand over one of his scars. I looked in the mirror and saw that he was smiling. "So you like scars and tattoos. Is there anything else you like?" he asked setting the weights on the floor. "Well I don't really know. If I come across something else I'll let you know." I said. He nodded before grabbing his shirt. "Well we need to be getting back into the house. I'm sure momma has made breakfast already." he said taking my hand. We walked out and into the kitchen. Sure enough Maria was making pancakes. Emmett and Alice had set the table and James was sitting. "Jasper why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Emmett asked when he saw us walk in. "I tried man you just rolled over and Bella was awake so she and I went." he said heading up the stairs. I followed knowing that I would need a quick shower. We grabbed clothes and Jasper went down to the second floor bathroom and I went into the one by the bedroom.

After a quick shower I headed downstairs. Maria already had breakfast set out and orange juice in a glass. Jasper was already sitting so I sat next to him. Breakfast was filled with talking about what will happen we James gets deployed. After eating Emmett and Jasper had to go work and Alice had our day planned. "Alice you can use my truck the keys are on my dresser." Jasper said. He winked at me and then was out the door for a long day of work. Alice ran up the stairs to grab his keys and we were off for the day.

Once we were on our way Alice started asking me about Jasper and I. "So Bella whats up with you and Jazz?" she asked before we even pulled out of the driveway. "I don't really know I guess we're just friends. I really like him Alice. I mean after Paul, Jacob, and Seth I never thought I would be able to trust another guy enough to actually like him but with Jasper it just comes as easy as breathing." I said smiling. She glanced at me and smiled. "I think you might just be in love with him." she said. I laughed a little before looking out the window. We were still on the farm and would be for another few minutes. I was looking out over one of the pastures and thats when I saw something very sexy. Jasper, on a horse. "Alice stop the truck really quick please." I said when I saw that he had seen us. When Alice stopped I hopped out and walked over to the fence. Jasper guided the horse over to where I was and with his even sexier accent asked, "See something you like darlin'?" I would have jumped over that fence if Alice wasn't watching us. "I think I have Mr. Cowboy. I mean with the hat, no shirt, six-pack, and horse. I'm trying not to jump over the fence right now." I said laughing a little. He smiled before looking over my shoulder at Alice, who was watching every move we made. Jasper jumped off the horse and walked around to where I was. "Can I kiss you in front of her?" he asked still looking over at her. I nodded before climbing up the fence a little so that I could reach him. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him as hard as I could before pulling back and hopping down. "I'll see you later Mr. Cowboy." I said walking back to the truck. When I got in I waved to Jasper before turning and waiting for Alice to start asking more questions. But she didn't. We went out to the local mall and meet up with some of Alice's old friends.

"Bella this is Victoria, or Tori for short, Bree, and Charlotte. Guys this is Bella." Alice introduced us. We all shared a hello before walking into the mall. "So Bella do you like shopping?" Bree asked while Tori, Charlotte, and Alice were in a dressing room trying on some dresses. "Well not really. I mean I grew up living with my dad and the only friends I had before I started school were some of the boys on the Indian reservation. My best friend is actually my dads best friends son. So after growing up with boys I guess I act just like them." I explained to her. She nodded before saying, "I know how you feel I'm the only girl out of four kids. Tori and Char date two of my brothers and my other brother is in the army." I smiled looking at her. "Alright you two." Alice said stepping out of the dressing room in a navy blue strapless dress that stopped just above her knee. "What do you think?" she asked spinning around. "I love it." Bree said. I nodded my agreement. Tori and Char came out in matching one strap dresses. Tori's dress was black with a dark blue belt going around her bust line. Charlotte's dress was the opposite of Tori's being dark blue with a black belt. "Alright now you two go try on your dresses." Alice said pulling Bree and myself up and pushing us into the dressing rooms.

Once I was changed I came out. "Wow Bella you look... hot." Alice said as I spun around. I laughed. Alice had picked out a simple white sundress that stopped at my knee. She also paired it with a pair of black cowboy boots. "Jasper is sure to love it." she said smiling at me. As soon as she said it, two heads snapped to me. "You and Jasper?" Charlotte asked. I smiled but shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure not yet anyway." I said going back into the changing room. I heard Bree come out. I quickly changed and walked out with the dress and boots. "Okay I need to go get some clothes that I can run in." I said looking at Alice. I looked to Bree and I was stunned. "You look amazing." I said to her. She smiled and said, "Thanks." before going back into her dressing room. "Bella I'll pay for this you go look at some shorts and tank tops." Alice said taking the things out of my hand. "I'll go with her." Victoria said standing up. Alice nodded, "Okay you two go and we'll meet up at the food court, grab a quick lunch, then go to the last few stores. What time should we meet?" Alice asked. "How about forty-five minutes?" Bree said looking at us as she came out. Tori and I nodded before going to the check out line.

Once she paid we set off to a store called _Roses. _We walked in and went straight to the clothes. Once finding a few tank tops and checking out we walked around a little until it was time to go meet up with Alice and Bree.

Walking to the food court we spotted Alice and Bree in line at the subway. We walked over and said our hellos. "So Bella did you find anything?" Alice asked looking at the bag. "I found some tank tops but no shorts." I said looking at her. "Well after lunch we are going to Victoria's secret, maybe you can find some there." she said moving up in line and ordering. After ordering and eating we did just what Alice said. When we left the mall I had three bags from Victoria's secret. Alice got me sets of matching bra and panties that I doubt I will ever wear but there is no saying no to Alice once she sets her mind to something.

On the ride home all I could think about was Jasper. Pulling on to the long drive that lead to the house I looked out to the fields. I didn't see any horses just cattle. I was getting antsy knowing that Jasper was on the same property that I was on at this very moment. As we got closer I got even more antsy. Alice noticed and laughed, "Bella, sweetie. You're staying in his room. You two will see each other everyday that we're here. Clam. Down." she said. I just gave her the shut-the-fuck-up look and then looked back out the window.

Once we finally stopped at the house Jasper came out of the barn without a shirt on and made his way over to he jeep. Alice saw this and before we got out she said, "Bella don't forget to breath. Oh and wipe the drool off your chin." with that she was out of the jeep and so was I. "Hey girls need any help?" he asked reaching us. I nodded before showing him all of the bags, "Whoa Alice did you go over board or is this Bella's?" he asked grabbing some bags. I grabbed mine and then said, "What's in my hands are my bags the rest are her's." I said smiling at him. We walked in and up to the third floor. "Alice, Emmett and I painted your room this morning when y'all left so you can stay in there tonight." he said opening a door and setting the bags in his hands on the bed. Alice walked in after him and dropped the bags she had before spinning around looking. "Jasper this is... amazing thank you!." she said jumping up and hugging him. "Your welcome. Bella your room will get done tomorrow afternoon so you'll have to either stay in here for tonight and tomorrow night or stay in my room." he said looking at me. "Well since my stuff is in your room and I don't feel like lugging it in here then have to turn around and lug it into another room I'll just stay with you." I said before walking to his room and putting my bags down on the bed I slept in the night before.

After sorting things out I went back to Alice's room to help her. That took up the rest of time before dinner. Walking down Jasper meet us. "Ladies tonight we are roasting hot dogs over a fire so go change." he said before taking off up the stairs taking two at a time. Alice and I followed. I walked into his room to see him in his boxers. "Oh sorry." I said shielding my eyes. "Bella I'm just in boxers its not like I'm completely nude or anything." he said. I laughed and quickly grabbed one of the new pairs of shorts and a tank top and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once changed I came back out to see Jasper standing there. "Hey. You might need this." he said holding up a bottle of bug repellent. I smiled and held out my arms so he could spray. Once he sprayed the front I turned. Once I was coated in bug repellent I asked, "Aren't you gonna use any?" he shook his head, "No the bugs don't bother me." he said smiling at me. "C'mon we need to be getting down to the yard. I have a place for me and you to sit close to the fire but far enough from the others to maybe call this a date?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah a date." I smiled and we walked out of the room and down to the back yard. I looked around and saw Emmett and Alice on a blanket on one side of the fire, Maria and James sitting on a blanket closes to the fire and then an empty blanket on the other side. I walked over and sat on the blanket turning toward the fire. Jasper sat beside me with two hotdogs on sticks. I laughed taking one and putting it toward the fire.

After roasting our hotdogs and fixing them on the bun, Jasper and I turned away from the others and talked about little things. "So tell me about your friends in Forks." he said looking at me. "Well most of them are guys. I dated three of them but before high school I would only hang out with the people on the reservation. My dad's best friend lives there and his son was also my best friend. That was up until Alice and Edward moved. Once they moved to Forks I got to know them and Rosalie and a bunch of other people that I didn't know before." I explained to him. He nodded, "What about you? What are your friends like?" I asked watching him. "Well I'm sure you met Tori, Char, and Bree today. Am I right?" he asked looking over to me. I nodded and he continued. "Well Bree's brothers Peter and Riley. I grew up with them and we're kinda close but not as close as Edward, Emmett and myself. Then there's Austin who moved here about three years ago. These guys aren't just my friends though they're like family to me."

Dinner was filled with the little talk like friends, family, school, enemies, and everything in between. Jasper and I stayed out side for a while after Maria, James, Alice, and Emmett went in. Maria came out and called us in saying that it was supposed to storm soon. Jasper and I reluctantly went in. After watching a movie with everyone it was midnight and we all went to bed. Emmett and Alice were the first to go up followed by James and Maria. Jasper and I were the last to go. When we walked into the room we saw that Emmett was asleep on the bottom bunk and Jasper went over to the other bed. After we changed we shared a goodnight before turning out the lights. Soon after I was asleep dreaming about the sexy guy on the bed next to the one I was currently on.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the wait but here's the new chapter. :)

* * *

>Don't own Twilight<p><p>

*BPOV*

Today Jasper's dad, James, was deploying over seas. I know Jasper wasn't happy with that fact but he was putting on a brave face for his mom. "Take care of your momma for me." James said to Jasper as he hugged him. "I will dad. Take care of yourself please." he said back. James nodded before hugging Alice, "Be careful uncle James." she said whipping her eyes. He nodded. "Emmett keep Jasper in line." he said shaking his hand. "Yes sir." Emmett said. James nodded again before moving to me. "Well Bella I've only known you for a week but I can honestly say that I have another family member. So you take care of Jasper too for me and Alice." he said hugging me. "Yes sir I will." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me before going to kiss Maria. Once he did that he walked over to join the other troops that were getting on the plane. Jasper pulled his mom to his side and pulled me to his other side. I smiled at the feeling. Seeing James off was hard because he was like family.

After the plane was gone Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Maria, and myself all got into the truck and headed back to the ranch. We all went in and sat in the living room. After five minutes Jasper got up and went out the door. I didn't think much of it until an hour later. "I'm gonna go find Jasper." I said getting up and pulling a pair of shoes on.

I walked out to the barn first, but he wasn't there. I grabbed the bike and took off down the trail we went down everyday. I finally reached the clearing to see Jasper sitting by the water. I walked over and sat next to him. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head no. "You sure? I'm always here if you ever need to talk." I said looking over the lake. "Its just I have a bad feeling about my dad going back. Like something bad is going to happen to him." Jasper said. "Well it does no good to sit here and worry. I'm worried and I just meet your dad last week but I'm keeping my mind on good things, like being here with you. Come on lets go for a little swim." I said standing up and holding my hand out for him. "It'll get your mind off things even just for a little while." He looked up to me and smiled a little before getting up and taking my hand. "But we don't have another set of clothes." he said looking me in the eyes. "Well isn't there something called skinny dipping?" I asked smiling a little. His face changed from confused to surprised in a split second. "R-really Bella I mean we could go back to the house and change and go to the other lake. We could take Alice and Emmett and I'm sure you would like to meet the others." he said I shook my head. "We can do that later right now I just want you and me." I said I dropped his hand and went to take off my clothes. Jasper how ever stopped me. "Bella I'm not saying that I don't want this but its not the right time. I want to wait a little maybe take you out on an actual date and get to know you better." he said holding my hands. I sighed but nodded. "Okay I guess we could go to the other lake with the others." he nodded before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. We sat back down while he called all of his friends.

We sat at the lake for a little while before returning to the house. Alice was waiting for us when we got there. "Jasper I'm gonna take her for a few. Go get changed and meet us back here in like ten." she said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We walked into the room I was staying in. I looked over to the bed and saw a bikini and a pair of butty shorts. "Change." Alice said as she grabbed the clothes and put them in front of me. She also had a bikini and butty shorts set out for her. Once we changed Alice did my hair leaving it in curls but putting it up in a pony tail. "Alice what about a shirt?" I asked when she headed for the door. "No need. All we need is towels and sunscreen and of course ourselves." she said as she opened the door. I grabbed my beach bag so that she could put the sunscreen and towels in it. Once she put all that in it we headed down stairs.

Reaching the bottom I saw Jasper and Emmett in nothing but swim trunks. Jasper was the first to turn to us. He smiled seeing me. He hit Emmett on the arm telling him to turn around and look. "Wow y'all look hot!" Emmett said. Alice laughed and I blushed. "Well you kids have fun but remember to be home before dawn please." Maria said smiling at us. "We will, promise momma." Jasper said kissing her on the cheek before coming over and grabbing my hand and leading me out to the Jeep. He helped me up in the front seat. I noticed Alice and Emmett getting into another Jeep. "Why aren't they riding with us?" I asked when Jasper got in. "Emmett and I both have to go pick some people up and there isn't enough room in one for everyone." he said as he started the Jeep and waited for Emmett to pull up behind us. Once he did we were off.

"So who do we gotta pick up?" I asked once we reached the road. "Bree, Peter, Austin, Riley, Char and Tori." he listed. I nodded before looking out the window. "I hope you don't mind if we call this a little party." he said. I looked at him. "Please tell me no alcohol." I said. He shook his head. "I don't drink. Well I stopped drinking anyway. When I would get into fights I was drinking and when I ended up in the hospital I told myself no more. I was only fourteen" he explained. I nodded, "So you're seventeen and used to drink. Does Maria and James know you used to drink?" I asked settling back in my seat. "When I was in the hospital they found out. I was watched after that for about a year then they loosened up on the subject. They told me that if I didn't get my act together they were sending me to military school which I could live without." he said smiling. I laughed a little. "So is there anything else? Did you do drugs too?" I asked not really being serious. "No I've never smoked or done drugs. I had an old friend that was in the military with my dad and he used. It messed his whole career up. After seeing what it did to him I vowed never to do any drugs." he answered. "Is there anything about you that I should know?" he asked looking at me for a split second. "Well I already told you that my dad is chief of police in Forks. I never got away with anything so I've never done drugs or drank alcohol. My friends Seth and Paul would always drink though. Even while I dated them they would always be drunk and thats how I got this scare." I said showing him the scare on my arm. "Paul did that one day. He was pissed about something and he was drunk and I wasn't quick enough." I put my arm down. "Seth broke my arm pushing me through the forest drunk. Then there's Jake. He did cocain. When we dated he didn't abuse me. That was up until I found him having sex with one of my ex best friends Leah. After the break up he was trying to get me back but I didn't want him. The reason why we came here early is because we rapped me and almost killed me. If it wasn't for Alice I would be dead." I said whipping the tears from my eyes. "Baby girl you didn't have to tell me all of that." he said grabbing one of my hands. "Well I just thought you should know." I said. "Well if I ever go to Forks and see these guys do you think your dad will be easy on me?" he asked. I laughed a little knowing what he was talking about. "If he isn't I'll come get you out." I said. Jasper nodded. We sat in silence after that.

After fifteen minutes of silence we finally pulled up to a beautiful house. "Wait here I'll be right back." Jasper said leaning over and giving me a kiss. He got out and went up to the door. After a few minutes Bree, Tori, Char and two guys came out of the house. I smiled as Tori, Bree and one of the guys got in. Jasper got in just after them. "Darlin' this is Riley. Riley this is Bella." Jasper said. I nodded "Nice to meet you." I said to him. "You too darlin'." he said slinging his arm over Tori's shoulder. I smiled at Tori and Bree. We took off again. "So Jasper, hows it been haven't seen you since school let out." Bree said. "Its been good. Workin' a lot. Dad just got sent back over seas. But other than that its been good. What about you?" he asked pulling up to another house. "Its been good. I'll go get Austin." she said jumping out. She ran up to the door. As soon as she reached it a tall guy came out and picked her up off her feet. When she was set back on the ground they shared a kiss before coming back to the Jeep. The guy jumped in the back and Bree got into her seat. "Bella this idiot her is Austin. Babe this is Bella." Bree said when we started heading to the other lake. Austin smiled. "Nice to meet you." he said. I smiled at him "You too Austin." I said before turning my attention back to Jasper. I smiled seeing him look at me from the corner of his eye. Before I knew it we were at the lake. Jasper, Austin, and Riley hoped out helping us girls out. Char came running over with a tallish guy right behind her. "Bella this is Peter. Baby this is Bella." she said when she reached us. "Nice to meet you darlin'. Might I saw you look very... nice." he said looking at Char. "Its nice to meet you too Peter and thanks." I said smiling at him. Charlotte just rolled her eyes before dragging him back over to the other Jeep. I laughed before turning back to the Jeep. I grabbed my bag before looking around to find Jasper watching me. He smiled when I looked at him. He came over and grabbed my bag slinging it on his shoulder. He closed the back of the Jeep and then looked at me. "Come on. We have the radio, we have food and drink and the whole day." he said before he started walking toward the others. I laughed but started running then I jumped up on his back. I heard him laugh as his arms wrapped around my legs.

After setting me and my bag down Jasper looked away while I shimmed out of the shorts. "Okay lets go." I said. He turned back around and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed looking at Alice and Emmett. Alice was running for the water and Emmett was right behind her. Soon I saw water behind Jasper and knew he was just walking in. That was until I felt him move and suddenly felt water. He had dropped me in. When I came up I looked at him. "Sorry baby girl but you looked like you needed it." He said smiling. I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. While I was kissing him I wrapped one of my legs behind his knee and pushed it to where we both fell into the water. "Pay back." I said as I tried to get out of his arms. "uhu You ain't goin no where darlin'." he said smiling at me. I just looked at him before splashing him. I heard him laugh. "Okay you win." he said. I smiled at him before kissing him. We spent the day there in and out of the water. When dinner time came around we went to the cooler and grabbed the sandwich stuff and made sandwiches. We all sat around talking and eating. "So Jasper how long you and Bella been together?" Riley asked smiling at me. "Um well I'm not really sure." Jazz answered. Riley just nodded.

By the time we got back to the house it was one in the morning. Emmett and Alice were the first to go up to bed. Jasper and I stayed out side looking at the stars for a little while on the hood of an old chevy pickup. "Bella what are we?" Jasper asked. I looked to him to see him looking at me. "I don't really know. I guess we're dating but I'm not sure what do you want us to be?" I asked. "Well I'm not sure I mean it seems like we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that okay with you if we just keep with that?" he asked. I smiled at him before kissing his lips. "I would love to be your girlfriend." I said when I pulled back. He smiled at me before pulling me on top of him and kissing me. It was more heated than any of our others. "Bella we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow Emmett and I have to paint his room. Plus I want to take a girl out on the town for a little while tomorrow afternoon." he said when we pulled apart. I nodded rolling off of him. He jumped off the hood before helping me off. We walked as quietly as we could up stairs. We stopped at my door. "Goodnight baby girl." he whispered before kissing me. "Goodnight cowboy." I said when we pulled apart. He kissed me again before he walked to his room. I smiled to myself before going in my room and changing into my pj's and crawling into bed. Tonight like every other night since I got to Texas my dreams revolved around a certain cowboy named Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have to say that you guys have to be my favorite reviewers. Ever time I read a review for this story it makes me laugh or think about something to add in. I decided to wait a little longer for the lemon but it is coming up very soon ;)

* * *

><p>*JPOV*<p>

The next morning Bella and I went for our normal run and work out. "So what do you have planned for our day out? I mean after you finish helping Emmett." Bella asked as she sat there watching me left weights. "Well if I tell you it wont be a surprise now would it? You'll see I promise you'll love it." I said smiling at her. Since Bella had been working out with me I stopped using the mirror and just looked at her while I was working out. She smiled at me. "I guess I'll just have to trust you. Did you tell Alice where you're taking me?" she asked. I nodded "She wanted to know what you should wear so I had to tell her where so that she could help you get ready. But don't worry you wont have to wear like heels or anything." I said laughing a little. Bella had told me that she absolutely hated wearing heels. She nodded laughing a little too. I quickly finished up and Bella and I headed back in the house. We both took showers before sitting down to eat breakfast.

"Oh Bella you and I are gonna go out with the girls this morning while Emmett and Jasper work. I promise to get you back in time to get ready for your day with Jasper." Alice said when Bella and I were eating. Bella just nodded still eating. I smiled knowing Alice would keep Bella distracted. As soon as breakfast was done Bella and Alice helped momma clean up before they left the house to go who knows where and Emmett and I went up stairs to start working on Emmett's room.

"Jasper are you like falling for Bella?" Emmett asked as we painted. I knew this question was gonna come up from either him or Alice. I nodded, "Yeah I think I am. I mean she calmed me down when I was worried about dad and I mean she's great. Everything about her is great. Her smile, her laugh, the way she walks and talks. She's.. I dunno man.. she's perfect." I said thinking about the beautiful brown eyed girl. "Jazz you've only known her for two weeks. I know the tow of you would video chat and all but still. Don't fall for her yet. Just let the summer go on and see how you feel after. If you still feel the same then I guess its true but please be careful I don't want to see you get hurt not again." Emmett said looking at me. I nodded knowing that he was referring to Jane my ex-girlfriend that hurt me so bad. "Emmett Bella is nothing like Jane. You and I both know this. You didn't like Jane, Alice didn't like Jane. Hell no one liked Jane and I just couldn't see what y'all saw but y'all like Bella. I know where you're coming from, I really do, but you and I know that there is something about her that makes her prefect for me." I said finishing the wall I was painting. Emmett didn't say anything after that and I knew I had made a very good point.

*BPOV*

After eating breakfast and helping Maria clean up Alice and I took off toward Bree's house. "Bella you and Jazz look like y'all are getting along great." Alice said smiling. I smiled too, "Yeah I guess. I mean after Paul, Seth, and Jake you know how I was about guys. With Jasper there's just something that makes me trust him. You know him better than I do, does he have a bad rep or something?" I asked her. She shook her head "No Jasper's just like you he got hurt by this bitch I used to be friends with. The two of you are a lot alike. But I don't want to see y'all get hurt by each other because it seems like if one of you is hurting the other is too." she said pulling up to Bree's house. Bree, Tori, Char, and Austin all came out.

"I thought it was only girls going, why is Austin here?" I asked Alice before they got to close. I looked out the window and saw Bree kissing Austin. "He's just hanging out with Peter and Riley. He doesn't kiss Bree in front of them for fear of getting his ass handed to him." Alice said. I nodded before looking back to them. Bree, Tori, and Char were walking toward the Jeep and Austin was watching them from the door. Bree stopped before she got in and turned to wave. Once she got in we headed of to wherever they were taking me for the morning. "Hey Bella." Tori and Bree said. "Hey guys." I said looking at Char. She looked kind of depressed. "Whats wrong Char?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled a little. "Just thinking I guess." she said I nodded not knowing how far to push it.

We pulled up to the mall. We walked in and went to a little nail salon. We were seated and pampered right away. "So Alice where is he taking me this afternoon?" I asked looking at her. "I can not tell you that and you know it. We all know where but we can't say. But I still love you and know you're gonna love it." She answered. I looked at the others and said, "You guys know too?" They nodded. "Alice told us and trust me it'll be fun. You just need to not think about it right now." Char answered me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "You guys are crazy." I said. I heard them all laugh.

After getting mani, peties we walked around for a little while window shopping. We stopped for a quick lunch and then we headed back to Jasper's house. Pulling down the long drive I looked out over the field and saw Jasper and Emmett on horses. "Alice stop the Jeep." I said. She stopped and looked where I was looking. She and I both got out and run toward the fence. "Jasper!" I called over to him. He and Emmett both looked toward us and guide their horses over. "Hey girls. Y'all wanna ride back to the house with us?" Jasper asked smiling at me. I nodded, "Yeah but what about the Jeep and Bree, Tori, and Char?" Alice asked smiling at Emmett. "Have one of the girls drive the Jeep back to the house." Emmett answered hopping off his horse. "Tori drive the Jeep to the house we'll meet you there!" Jasper called over to them before hopping off his horse. Emmett and Jasper helped Alice and I over the fence. They both got on the horse before helping us up.

Alice and Emmett rode beside Jasper and I. "I love this." I said smiling. I was sitting in front of Jasper leaning against his chest. "Maybe later I'll take you on a horse back ride just you and me." Jasper whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I heard him chuckle. We continued to ride on to the barn.

After Jasper and Emmett got off the horses and helped Alice and I off they put the horses up. "Lets go get ready for our day." Jasper said taking my hand and leading me into the house. We said hello to Maria before the girls took me up to my room to get me ready.

Alice did my hair, Tori did my make up, and Bree and Char went through my clothes. "So dress or shorts?" Char asked. "Jean shorts a tank top and her boots or her flip-flops will do." Alice answered. Soon I was getting dressed in booty shorts and a baby blue tank top. "What shoes?" I asked looking around and seeing both my flip-flops and my boots. "We thought we would let you choose. Lets just say you'll be doing a lot of walking around." Bree answered my question. I nodded and picked up my cowboy boots. Slipping them on I looked around at the girls each smiling. I stood and spun around, "Perfect. Maybe I am rubbing off on you Bella." Alice said. She turned the full length mirror around so I could look at myself. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail and my make up was just some eye liner and lip gloss. "Jasper will love it." Bree added. "Yeah and he loves you in boots. He told Peter who of course told me." Char said smiling. I nodded. "You look hot Bella. I think Jasper might have a problem not looking at you while he's driving so be careful." Tori added in. I smiled at all of them "Thanks guys but I'm sure Jasper is waiting for me." I said looking at the door. We all headed down and the girls went down before me.

I walked down the stairs quickly and smiled when I saw Jasper in a white t-shirt that defined his muscles and a pair of jeans. He smiled seeing me. I couldn't the first date jitters even though this is but isn't our first date. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug. "You look absolutely beautiful." he whispered into my ear. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself cowboy." I whispered back. He chuckled before pulling back. "Before you go I want a picture of the two of you." Alice said pulling out her phone. She quickly took about five pictures before she let us leave.

Jasper and I went out to the old Chevy. He helped me in before walking around and climbing in. "So can I know where we're going now?" I asked when we started down the drive way. "You'll just have to wait baby girl."

* * *

><p>AN: That's right you guys have to wait just like Bella. I still need to fix up some things in the next chapter before I post it. Hope you guys liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I re-did this chapter thats why it took so long but here it is I hope you guys like the date. :) WARNING LEMON!

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>*JPOV*<p>

Today I was taking Bella out and right now I can't find anything to wear. I quickly texted Alice knowing that she knew my closet inside and out, which was scary, I knew she could help.

_You know my clothes what do I need to wear? -Countryboy-_

Not even two minutes later Alice texted back,

_Jeans, white v-neck, and cowboy boots. ~Pixie3_

I quickly got the clothes that she said out and set out on the bed before I went out to help Emmett in the fields. "So you find something to wear for later?" he asked as we headed out to the barn to get the horses. "Yeah with the help of Alice. I swear its scary how she knows what clothes I have." I said getting up on my horse. "Well you know she does go through your clothes every year." He said getting on his. I laughed before taking off toward one of the many fields.

After a few hours of herding cattle into different fields I heard the Jeep. I turned when I heard Bella call my name. I saw that Emmett had heard her too and we both headed over to where Alice and Bella were standing. "Hey girls. Y'all wanna ride back to the house with us?" I asked. I smiled at her knowing Bella wanted to ride the horse with me. She nodded, "Yeah but what about the Jeep and Bree, Tori, and Char?" Alice asked smiling at Emmett. "Have one of the girls drive the Jeep back to the house." he answered getting off his horse. I hollered over to the Jeep, "Tori drive the Jeep to the house we'll meet you there!" I got off my horse and went to help Bella over the fence. Once she was over I got on the horse and helped her up. Emmett did the same for Alice. Once we were all on the horses we rode towards the house. "I love this." Bella said smiling back at me. I had her sitting in front of me and she was leaning her back against my chest, which felt like it was meant to be. "Maybe later I'll take you on a horse back ride just you and me." I whispered in her ear. The way she reacted made me chuckle. Soon the barn came into view and I sighed knowing we had to get off.

I got off the horse first and helped Bella down. "Lets go get ready for our day." I said grabbing Bella's hand and leading her into the house. Bella said hey to my momma before the girls whisked her away to her room to help her get ready. After a little while of cooling off I ran upstairs to change. Once changed I came back down and sat in the living room with Emmett. We sat there and watched a little TV before Tori came and plopped down. "Go stand by the stairs Mister man." She said laughing. I did as she said and saw Bree and Alice come down and then there she was. Bella. She was beautiful in her booty short blue jeans, baby blue tank-top and her cowgirl boots. She walked over to me. I pulled her in to a hug and whispered "You look absolutely beautiful." She whispered back "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself cowboy." I chuckled pulling back from her. "Before you go I want a picture of the two of you." Alice said pulling out her phone. She took some pictures and then Bella and I were off.

I decided to take the Chevy and I had to help Bella in before getting in myself. Once we started down the driveway Bella asked "So can I know where we're going now?" I smiled before replying "You'll just have to wait baby girl." she huffed but didn't push the subject any further. Driving through the small town I smiled as Bella looked around at all the signs. "Jasper are you taking me to the carnival thats in town?" she asked. I smiled but didn't reply. I found a parking spot close to the carnival. We both got out and Bella was smiling from ear to ear. "I love it." she said looking toward the big ferris wheel. I laughed taking her hand. We walked toward the festivities.

We walked around the carnival riding rides and playing games. By the end of the day I was carrying a huge stuffed dog and Bella was carrying a few stuffed animals. I had also taken a few huge stuffed animals to the truck already. "Thank you Jasper. I had fun." Bella said as we reached the truck. "Well this was just part one of the date. The last part I had to have a little help with from Alice and the girls so that I know you'll like it. Are you ready to leave?" I asked placing the stuffed dog in the back of the truck with the rest of them. "Most defiantly." She said smiling at me. I smiled back before peaking her lips. "Lets go then." I said opening the drivers door. Bella got in and slid over so that I could get in.

Once settled in we took off. Bella and I were joking and laughing the entire way to the lake. Pulling up I saw the Jeep with its headlights pointed toward the lake. Bella and I got out and walked toward the Jeep. Alice, Tori, Bree, Emmett, and Char were waiting with smiles on their faces. "Hey you two." Alice said bouncing over to us. "Alice." Bella said hugging her. "You were right I loved it." she said when they pulled away. "Well then you're gonna love this so we'll just leave you two alone. See you later." Alice said winking at me. I laughed a little and tossed the keys to the Chevy over to Emmett, he did the same with the Jeep keys. "Don't worry Bella we'll take the stuffed animals in the house for you." Emmett said smiling. Bella nodded smiling back at him. Tori took the keys from Emmett and she, Bree and Char got in the cab of the Chevy. Emmett walked over to help Alice into the bed of the truck with the larger stuffed animals before getting in himself. Tori took off and left Bella and I alone once again.

"So I figured we would have a picnic dinner by the lake and look at the stars and I don't know what ever else you want to do. I told Alice to pack us an extra set of clothes just in case we ended up swimming." I said as we walked over to the blanket that had a basket on it. "Good thinking Jazz." she said smiling at me. I smiled back over to her. "Well you want to eat first or swim?" I asked watching her. "Swim." she said before she started striping down to her panties and bra. I smiled watching her as I took off my shirt and boots. Right before I could start to take my pants off Bella was beside me helping me. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. I kissed her tangling my fingers in her hair. She was now fumbling with the button on my pants. I chuckled and pulled back. She groaned making me laugh. "If we're gonna do that we should probably be in the Jeep so that no one will see or here us." I said looking around. Bella just nodded. "Or we could be really quiet and do it in the lake." she said smiling a mischievous smile. I smiled before going back to kissing her. I placed my hands on her thighs and picked her up and started walking toward the water not caring about our clothes. "Jasper." she breathed out when we pulled apart. I started kissing down her neck. I sat her down on her feet when we were in the water and she quickly went back to getting my pants off.

Once my pants and boxers were floating away from us I helped her out of her bra and panties and they joined my pants. "Bella are you sure? I mean here we could go somewhere else." I said making sure she was sure about it. "Jasper I want this even if it is having sex in a lake. I want you, all of you, here and now." she said pulling me down for a kiss. "Are you on the pill?" I asked not wanting to get her pregnant. "I am on the pill." she said and with that I picked her up and with one quick motion I was inside of her. The air filled with her quiet moaning and the sound of the water moving. I kept a steady pace until I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't control the monster with in me and I sped up making Bella's moans louder. I keep my mouth on hers to make her moaning less loud. She pulled away needing air "Jas-Jasper oh fuck yes!" she called out as she reached her climax. I followed quickly behind her with my own release. "Bella." I said once I came down from the high.

We stayed like that for a little while before I pulled out. Bella groaned at the loss of contact and I did too but I knew that we had to get back to the house soon. I swam to where our clothes had floated to and brought them back to Bella. She slipped her panties on and her bra while I pulled my boxers on not worrying with putting the pants on. Bella and I made our way to the Jeep. "Jasper that was... amazing." She said once we reached the Jeep. I smiled, "You were pretty amazing too. Maybe we could do this again soon?" I said grabbing the bag Alice had set in the front seat. "I don't know Mr. Cowboy we'll have to see about that." She said smiling at me. I smiled at her before opening the bag. There were two more bags inside one was pink and the other black. I opened the black one before handing Bella the pink one. "Do you want me to go to the other side or are you okay with changing in front of each other?" I asked. Bella laughed, "Jasper we just had sex I think I can handle changing in front of you." she said as she slipped her panties down her legs. After that I really didn't pay attention to her changing so that I could change without gaining a 'problem' in my pants.

Once I was dressed I looked to see Bella in a red sundress and black flip flops. "You look beautiful." I said walking over to her. "You look pretty good yourself in almost the exact same outfit you were in earlier." she said smiling. I looked down and notice that she was right, the only thing that was different was that the v-neck was black. I laughed a little. "Well you know how Alice is." I said leading Bella over to the blanket. I opened the basket that was still sitting there and saw a note from Alice.

_Dear Jazz, I figured the two of you would swim before you ate so there is only sandwiches and chips and two bottles of water. Be safe in every way or you'll pay. Love you tell Bella I love her too. Have fun :) ~Alice_

I laughed at the note before fishing out the food and water. Bella and I ate and looked up at the stars before we decided it was time to head back to the house. I packed everything up and put it all in the back of the Jeep before helping Bella up front. I got in and we headed toward the house.

By the time we got to the house Bella was asleep. I quietly got her out trying not to waking her. Alice was waiting when I walked in the house. "I figured that she would be asleep. Come on." she said as she walked upstairs. I walked up right behind her. When we reached Bella's room Alice opened the door and walked in before I walked in. I sat Bella on the bed and took her flip flops off. I kissed Bella's forehead before pulling the blankets up on her. I looked to see Alice smiling at me. I just rolled my eyes and left the room.

I walked to my room and changed before going back down to the living room where Alice, Tori, Bree, Char, and Emmett were sitting watching some TV show. "So did y'all have fun?" Emmett asked when I sat on the floor. "Yeah she loved the carnival and the dinner. Alice thanks for the note by the way and I was." I said looking at all of them. Alice nodded smiling. "Well I'm going to bed." Alice said. "Y'all staying here or goin' home?" she asked looking at Tori, Bree, and Char. "We'll stay here." they answered. Alice nodded before heading up stairs with Emmett. "Well I guess you girls can sleep in my room and I'll just sleep in my old room." I said looking at them. "Thanks Jazz. But are you sure?" Char asked. I nodded, "Just don't tell Peter, Riley, or Austin that y'all slept in my room." I smiled at them before winking. They busted out laughing. I stood, "Well I'm gonna go grab some things, check on Bella and then go to bed. Night girls and no goin' through my stuff please." I said going over to the stairs. I made my way to the third floor ignoring the sounds I heard coming from Alice's room and made a beeline for my room. I gathered the stuff I would need for the morning and then made my way to Bella's room. I opened the door and saw that she was awake. "Hey." she said once she saw me. "Hey I was just checking on you before I went to my old room." I said walking in and sitting on her bed. "Why are you going there?" she asked sitting up a little. "Tori, Bree, and Char are gonna sleep in my room tonight so I was just gonna sleep in my old one." I said looking at her. "Sleep in here with me." she said quickly. My eyes got a little wide, "Are you sure I mean I don't mind sleeping in my old room and I don't want to push you into something." I said. "Jasper you're gonna sleep in here with me tonight. Okay?" she asked laughing a little. I just nodded. "Okay well I'm gonna change into some Pj's you might wanna change too." she said getting up. "I sleep in my boxers most of the time." I said watching her walk over to the dresser. "Okay well get ready for bed then." she said looking back to me and smiling. I got up and set my stuff on the floor before taking off my gym shorts and wife beater. I climbed in her bed and waited for her to finish changing.

Once she was done she climbed in the bed with me. We were facing each other. "Promise me you wont hurt me." she whispered. "I promise as long as you promise not to hurt me." I whispered back. "I can't even think about hurting you ever." she said. "Good because I can't think about hurting you either." I leaned in to kiss her soft lips. "I love you Bella." I said when I pulled away. "I love you too Jasper. Goodnight." she said kissing me quickly. I rolled to my back and Bella instantly laid her head on my chest. This felt right. Everything was in its rightful place and it felt like nothing could ever change that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope you guys are still like/loving this story because I know I am. I also know that its taking me a while to update but I'm getting ready to start my sophomore year in high school and getting things ready takes forever but fear not here is the new chapter :)

Don't Own Twilight or any of the characters

_I woke up in a bed with Bella sleeping soundlessly on her side. I smiled and kissed her head. She didn't wake up but she did smile. I smiled at her and got up. I walked out of the room and walked toward the bathroom. After finishing my business I walked out and went to my room. I opened the door only to see a boy lying on the bottom bunk and all of my stuff gone. I shook my head and closed the door not wanting to wake him up even if I didn't know who he was. I walked back into Bella's room and looked around. There was pictures now of me and her. I walked over to the wall with most of the pictures on it and looked at each of them, they were of us riding horses and four wheelers. The one that caught my eye was of Bella in a long white dress and me in a suit. It was a wedding photo of us. I smiled before climbing back into bed with Bella. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

Beep.

Beep.

I groan but roll over and hit the button on her alarm clock. "Bella time to wake up." I say shaking her lightly. She mumbled something and I smiled. "I'll go run with out you darlin' just tell me if you want me to go." I said and I felt her stretch a little. "I'm up." she said sniffling a yawn. "Alright well I'm gonna go change so get ready." I said kissing the side of her head. "Jasper can we run tonight. I wanna stay here in your arms for a little longer." she whispers holding my arm around her waist. "Okay tonight we'll go run but we can only stay in here for two more hours." I said settling back on the bed. "That's plenty of time." she said as she rolled over and faced me. "I had a really nice dream last night." she said placing her hands on my chest. "Oh really and what was it about?" I asked smiling at her. "We were married and lived on a ranch with two little boys and a baby girl. I didn't even want to wake up." She said smiling at me. "Really because I had almost the same dream but we lived here and I only saw one boy." I said looking at her. "That's funny." she said leaning up to kiss me.

Before I knew it I was on top of Bella and was trying to get her clothes off. "Bella you awake!" Alice called through the door. I stopped kissing Bella and dropped my head to her neck. "Alice this isn't a good time." Bella said trying not to laugh. "But I was... ahhh!" Alice had opened the door and saw me and Bella. She quickly closed the door before saying "Sorry." Bella and I both laughed. "I guess I need to get up now. I'm sorry cowboy." Bella said kissing me. "Darlin' don't say sorry to me. Little Jasper is the one that's sad." I said as I rolled off her. She and I both look down and she smiles. "I'm sorry little Jasper will just have to wait until later tonight. I think we scared Alice to death." She said leaning over to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to sit on my lap. "Are you sure we can't get in a quickie before we go face my mom, best friend, and little cousin?" I asked when she pulled away. "Your little cousin walked in on us about to have a quickie so I think that's a no but tonight I will make it up to you and little Jasper." She said before she rolled over and got up. She walked over to the closet and thats when I took in what she was wearing. "Did you wear that all night?" I asked as my eyes continued to go up and down her body. She was wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of panties. "Yeah you didn't notice last night?" she asked as she turned to catch me staring. "I didn't but I think I might have to go take care of little Jasper before he explodes." I said getting up. Bella chuckled as she tossed me the basketball shorts I was wearing last night. "Go." she said as she looked down and bit her lip. I walked over to her as soon as the shorts where on and kissed her. "I wish you were helping me take care of little Jasper." I said when I pulled away. I flashed her a smile before I walked out of the bedroom.

"Jasper what happened to Alice? She said that she was going to get Bella up and then when she came back she had a scared face. Do you know what happened?" Emmett asked when he saw me come out of Bella's room. "Dude I gotta go take care of something." I said trying not to look him in the eye or look down. "So let me guess, you slept in Bella's room last night and y'all decided not to go for a run this morning and Alice walked in on y'all. Am I right?" he asked smiling. "She walked in on us almost but not all the way." I said pushing past him knowing he was gonna make me stand there and suffer. I heard Emmett's booming laugh as I closed the bathroom door.

After little Jasper was taking care of with the help of images of Bella in my head I walked back to Bella's room where I had left my clothes. When I opened the door there was Bella in Daisy Duke cut-offs and a low-cut white t-shirt. "I figured you would come back in here." she said smiling at me. "Yeah I left my clothes in here." I said going over to where Bella had set my clothes on the bed. I started to get changed not really caring that Bella was watching me.

As soon as I was changed Bella and I walked down to the kitchen. Momma was in there still cooking, "I thought y'all went for a run in the mornings." She said when she saw us. "Well I ended up sleeping in Bella's room and we didn't wake up in time and its a waste to start now. We're gonna go tonight though." I said as Bella sat at the bar and I went to get two glasses. I sat the glasses in front of Bella and went to get the orange juice. I quickly poured it in the glasses before putting it back in the fridge. "Bella dear will you set the table for me. Jasper you too." momma said when she was close to finishing. Bella grabbed the plates, "No problem and tonight do you have anything planned for dinner?" Bella asked. "Not yet why?" Momma asked with a confused expression. "Well I was wondering if I could make lasagna but only if its okay with you." Bella said. "Of course dear and I'm sure you're gonna need some ingredients so later today you and Jasper can go get that stuff. I'm not gonna turn down a home cooked meal and me not having to cook it." Momma smiled at Bella. Bella nodded before going over to the breakfast table. I followed with silver wear and glasses. We quickly set the table together smiling and bumping into each other every now and then.

"Breakfast!" momma yelled up the stairs. You could here Emmett running down the steps followed by Alice yelling for him to put her down and laughing from the other three girls. Emmett appeared with Alice slung over his shoulder, "Emmett McCarty! Put. Me. Down. Now!" Alice said squirming. "Okay." he said placing her on her feet. She looked at me before looking to Bella. Bella smiled and blushed before looking away. Tori, Char, and Bree looked around before going to take a seat at the table. Alice, Bella, Emmett, and myself went to the kitchen to help momma bring the food out.

Once everything was on the table and everyone was seated we began to eat. "So girls whats on the agenda for today?" I asked looking at all of the women at the table. "Well I'm gonna go to the farmers market later, Bella, Alice would y'all like to come along?" Momma asked. Alice only nodded and Bella smiled, "Maybe I could get some of the stuff for supper tonight there." Bella said. "Whoa Bella's cooking?" Alice asked smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah I thought it would be something nice to do since I'm staying here." Bella said looking over to her best friend. "Y'all are gonna love whatever she cooks. She's an awesome cook." Alice gushed. "Tori, Bree, Char, what are y'all doin?" I asked looking to them. "I'm goin with Austin and his parents to a baseball game." Bree answered. "Tori and I are gonna hang out with Peter and Riley." Char said. "Well I just want you girls to be careful and safe if you know what I mean." Momma said smiling at the girls. "That goes for all of y'all actually. None of y'all need kids just yet." she said looking at Emmett and I. "Momma we are always safe." Emmett said smiling and winking at Alice.

After breakfast Bella and I headed out to the gardens to pick some of the fruit that is going to the farmers market today. "I love strawberries." Bella said while she was picking them. "I like them too. I guess thats why I like the fact that you smell like strawberries all the time." I said smiling at her. "Yeah." she said smiling back at me. This girl is the best that I've ever known and I hope she never changes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well I started school so I wont be able to update whenever but I will try my hardest to update at least once a week if not every other week.

Don't Own Twilight...

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After picking strawberries and other fruits and veggies Jasper and I headed back to the house to clean up a bit before we headed to the farmers market with Alice, Emmett, and Maria. "You two go hurry and clean up we'll meet you at the farmers market." Maria said as we helped her load the Chevy. "Okay drive safe." Jasper said as we headed into the house. Tori, Char, and Bree were getting their stuff together. "Emmett you takin' them where they gotta go before you head to the market?" Jasper asked as we walked into the kitchen. "Yeah man." He said looking over to them. "Kay we'll meet you guys there." Jasper said as we both walked toward the stairs. "Wanna help me with little Jasper now?" he asked as we made our way up to the third floor. "I said later tonight not later today plus we need to get to the farmers market and then we need to go to the store so that I can get the rest of what I need." I said opening my door. "Okay I'll meet you here in half an hour." he said kissing me before going to his room. I walked into my room and saw that Alice had laid out another outfit for me. I smiled before grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and dressing I walked back to my room to slip on my flip-flops. I walked out of my room just in time to be met by Jasper. "You're gonna want to change shoes and put your hair up. Since momma had the Chevy and Emmett took my Jeep we're gonna take my motorcycle. Plus its a nice day out." he said. I just looked at him before asking, "Why not take the other Jeep?" I asked walking back into my room. "I don't really wanna drive the Jeep. C'mon you'll love the bike." he said. He walked up to me pressed his lips to mine. I instantly knew he was gonna get what he wanted, taking the motorcycle I mean. "Please?" he asked when he pulled away. "Okay." I sighed and then went to grab my boots. I pulled them on and then went to put my hair up. "Am I dressed right now?" I asked standing up. "Yes now lets go." he said but I stopped. "Jasper where are we gonna put the stuff that I gotta get at the store?" I asked him. He stopped and then said "Crap I for got that we were going there. I could leave my bike for Emmett to take home." he said I just nodded and we left the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Everyone else was gone and the house was quiet. "Let me grab the list before we leave." I said walking over to the counter were I had left the list. I grabbed it folded it to put it in my pocket. "Lets go." I said taking his hand and letting him lead me outside. "Stay here I'll go get the bike." he said stepping off the porch. I sat on the steps and waited for Jasper to come back when I heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. I stood and looked in the direction that Jasper had walked off to and coming up to the house was Jasper on a Harley Davidson motorcycle. "Nice." I said once he reached me. He handed me a helmet and we were off to the farmers market.

Arriving at the farms market didn't take but ten minutes. Jasper and I got off the Harley and he smiled at me. "I've never had anyone ride on the back of my bike. I mean no one. So you like Harleys?" he asked as he took my hand and we started walking around the market. "I really don't know much about them. I remember my dad always talking about wanting a Harley and he even showed me pictures of them but I never really paid attention. And what do you mean that you've never had anyone ride on the back of the bike? Like no one not even ex girlfriends?" I asked looking at him. "I got it after my last girlfriend. Not even anyone in the family has rode on the back. You're the first." he said smiling at me. "C'mon I know this little stand over there and they have the best tomato's in the county." he said leading me over to the stand. "Hey Jazz." I heard a really high voice. Suddenly Jasper froze. "Jane." he said as we both looked to the girl standing behind the stand. "I see your father sent you to run the stand. What happened to never working not even for your father?" he asked with a chill-ish sound in his voice. "Daddy needed help because momma is sick." She said flashing her eyes towards me. "And this must be someone new you have working on the farm. Hi I'm Jane." she said not even looking to me. She was just staring at Jasper. "Jasper I'm gonna go help your mom." I said not really wanting to see what was going on. "No baby just let's just get what we need go see her and go get the rest of the stuff." He said turning to me and smiling before leaning in and kissing me. When we pulled back I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. "What the fuck Jasper!" Jane yelled. "I thought you loved me!" she said again. Jasper looked at her and I saw that he was getting angry. "You thought I loved you! You left me heart broken. And now finally I found someone who makes me forget everything damn thing you did." Jasper said. "Yeah right you know you still love me and how long have you known her anyway? She probably just wants sex from you. I want you for who you are." she said looking straight at Jasper. "Bella pick some tomato's." Jasper said looking back to me.

I grabbed enough for dinner tonight. Jasper took out his wallet and handed Jane a twenty. "Tell your dad that I said hi and tell your mom that she is in my prayers. As for you, you have no right to try and take away what makes me happy. You lost that right a long time ago when you did it the first time." Jasper said before taking my hand and leading me away from the stand. We reached Maria's stand in minutes and Jasper stopped me before we got there. "Bella stay with momma for a little while so that I can talk to Emmett about what just happened. I just want you to know that I don't love her not at all. I love you so much." he said leaning over and kissing my forehead. "Jasper I know you don't love her I could tell by the way your attitude changing when she was talking. You go talk to Emmett I'm gonna talk to the girls though too okay?" I asked smiling up at him. He just nodded before we started walking to the stand. "Emmett can we go take a ride real quick just you and me?" he asked when we got there. Emmett just nodded before kissing Alice's cheek. Jasper and Emmett walked away and Alice came to my side.

"What happened?" she asked as we walked over to the truck. We climbed up on the bed and walked past everything so we could sit on the tool box. "This girl Jane, I think that was her name, she started talking about me just being hired help and she was flirting major with him. He kissed me in front of her and she started freaking saying she still loved him and that she thought he still loved her too. She... she said that all I wanted from Jasper was sex. Al-Alice you know thats not true r-right?" I asked as tears ran down my face and sobs raked my body. "Bella, Jane is a bitch who always wants what she doesn't have. I know that you love Jasper and he knows that you don't just want sex from him. Jane was the last girlfriend Jasper had and they have been broken up for almost two years now. Bella Jasper loves you and only you. Don't let Jane the bitch to get to you baby girl." Alice said wrapping her arms around me. "I'm just worried he might believe her." I said as another sob racked my body.

JPOV

I was more than pissed by the time we made it to the Jeep. "Jasper what happened I mean you seem like really pissed." Emmett asked as he got in the drivers seat and I in the passenger. "Jane. She was running her parents stand. She thought Bella was hired help and when she said that I kissed Bella right in front of her and Jane flipped her shit. She was saying that she wanted me back and that she still loves me and then she said that all Bella wanted from me was sex and I got really pissed and I could tell that Bella got very upset. I know Bella doesn't just want sex I know that Bella loves me I love her I mean I know you said that I shouldn't fall for her but..." "But it was love at first sight. The two of you are prefect for each other. Y'all are so alike and I know you love her. The only other person you look at like you look at Bella is well no one." Emmett interrupted. "As for Jane fuck her she doesn't even know Bella. You and I both know that she always wants what she can't have. You do however need to talk to her and tell her everything that went down between you and Jane back then." Emmett said as we took off and just driving around for a little while so that I could think. I know I want to tell Bella what happened but I don't know how she'll take it.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know how many of y'all are in the US but I hope that y'all stay safe during this Hurricane thats coming up through my state (North Carolina) this weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope that the ones that got hit by the hurricane are okay. Everything is fine here just some trees were down in the road and it rained a lot. I am sorry it did take me so long to update but I've been loaded with school work and nothing else. Anyway the wait is over ON WITH THE STORY!

BPOV

I was worried about Jasper. He and Emmett went off for a little while and I stayed with Alice and Maria but my mind was with Jasper. Soon enough I saw the Jeep park and Jasper and Emmett got out and started making their way over. That is until Jane popped up in front of them and rubbing Emmett's arm. I was still sitting with Alice and when she saw this she jumped up and out of the truck. I quickly and clumsily followed her to hold her back from killing this girl. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS AWAY FROM HIM!" Alice yelled as she ran up to Jane. "And what are you gonna do if I don't you little pixie?" Jane laughed getting a little closer to both of the boys. "Look I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you leave Jasper and Emmett alone before Alice kicks your ass because I'm not going to stop her. Jasper is my boyfriend and Emmett is Alice's. If you can't understand that I might end up helping Alice kick your skinny little ass from her to Forks Washington and back." I said getting pissed at the fact that she was getting to close to both Jazz and Em. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? You're just some city slicker coming here trying to take Jazz and Em with you." Jane said to me and that was it Alice ponced on Jane and there was no stopping her. "Alice baby come on she's not worth it." Emmett said getting Alice off of her. "You are one lucky bitch because I know if Emmett didn't get her off of you, well lets just say you would need to go to the hospital. Oh by the way I think she broke your nose." I said walking over to Jasper and taking his hand before following Emmett back over to Maria.

"What just happened?" She asked as we reached the truck. "I know you don't want me talking bad about people momma but Jane was being a complete and total slut and Alice had had enough and she broke Jane's nose." Jasper said smiling at his little cousin. "Well its about time someone did." Maria said smiling at Alice as well. "I was sure that you would yell at me for doin that I mean you know daddy would have." Alice said smiling at her aunt. "Well I'm your daddy's little sister and what he don't know wont hurt him one little bit." Maria laughed. "Thanks Aunt Maria." Alice said smiling. "Well ladies I think Bella still needs to get some stuff for dinner. We'll see you at home." Jasper said taking my hand. "Y'all drive safe." Maria said. Jasper smiled before replying, "When do I not drive safe?" Maria gave him a look making Emmett, Jasper, Alice and myself laugh. "Okay I love you guys." Jasper said leading me away. "Wait I thought that you were gonna have Emmett drive the motorcycle home. Don't you have to give him the key?" I asked looking at Jasper. "All of the sets of keys have the same keys on them so he already has a key for it." he said. "Bella we do need to talk though before we get home." he said looking to me. I got a little worried. "About what?" I asked as we reached the Jeep. "What happened between me and Jane. I think you have the right to know." he said opening my door. I climbed in and he closed the door before going around to get into the drivers seat "Okay but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I mean it was in the past and right now is the present." I said as he started the Jeep and we drove away.

"Bella this is something I want to tell you. Jane and I dated for years and on her sixteenth birthday we finally made love I guess you could say. Well a few months later she told me that she was pregnant and that she was gonna give the baby up. I understood that she didn't want to raise the baby but she never gave me the chance to say that I wanted to keep it. It was a baby boy and she gave him up for adoption. She doesn't know that I've been trying to find him for over two years now and I'm gettin close to findin him but thats what she took from me. That's why she isn't very well liked around here with the ones who knows what happened. I just wanted for you to know that so that you don't think its just because she's my ex-girlfriend." he said as we drove to the supermarket. "I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't realize what happened. How close are you to finding him?" I asked as he parked the Jeep in a spot. "I know that he's still in Texas not to far from here and that his parents names are Tanya and Phil and his name is Felix. I've gotten in contact with Tanya and she has agreed to allow me to see him and that she and Phil will talk to a lawyer and see what they can do about me visiting him or even them giving me custody. It sounds like Phil knows what I'm going through but I would feel really bad about taking Felix from them ya know?" he asked as we still sat in the truck. "I know but maybe you could still be in his life as an uncle or something until he's old enough to know what happened and let him decide." I said placing my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you Bella." he said looking at me and smiling slightly. I could tell he was upset but that he was trying to control it. "I'm always gonna be here for you Jasper. Whenever you need me I'll be there." I said as I reached for my door handle. "Now come on I gotta get the stuff for dinner. Unless you don't want me to make dinner." I said smiling at him. "Oh no you're makin dinner. I wanna know if you can cook as good as Alice says." he said getting out and walking around to my side. By the time I had my door opened he was there with his hand stretched out to help me out. "C'mon darlin lets get the stuff and get you home." he said as I hopped out and closed the door.

We made our way into the supermarket hand in hand. We went to get all of the stuff that I would need to make dinner for tonight and we paid before we headed back to the house. "Bella we're just gonna drop this stuff off and Emmett and Alice are gonna come with us. We're gonna go shopping for some new clothes. Sound good?" Jasper asked as we pulled into the long drive way to the house. "Okay I guess but I don't really need anything." I said looking to him. "Alice said that you needed some more sundresses and a new bathing suit. You know Alice will find some reason to drag us shopping." he said laughing a little. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Alice would find something that would result in us shopping and her buying me so much stuff. We pulled up to the house and Jasper got out. He looked back to me and said, "Stay here Emmett and I got the bags." just as he said that Emmett and Alice came out of the house. Alice climbed in the back while Emmett and Jasper took the bags in.

"So shopping again Alice?" I asked looking at her. "Well I figured that you and I can help the guys pick stuff out for them to wear and they could return the gesture. I do have a question though." she said smiling at me. "What's that?" I asked looking anywhere but at her. "Did you and Jasper sleep together like actually have sex?" she asked and my head snapped to her. "Alice!" I exclaimed. "I'm taking that as a yes. You know the two of you are so cute together I wouldn't be surprised if you and him end up married and having kids." She said smiling. "Alice you know I want a family I just don't know when or with who. Jasper would be a great dad and a great husband though so it could be him that I decide to have a family with." I said turning around in my seat as Jasper and Emmett came out. In all honesty I wouldn't mind having a family with Jasper. He's super sweet and funny, he knows when to say no and he works for what he wants, not to mention that he is super sexy. Maybe one day I'll be able to say that my best friend set me up with her cousin basically


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. My USB that has all of my stories doesn't wanna work anymore so I had to re-write all of this, thats also why its so short again sorry. But never fear the new chapter is here!

* * *

><p>"Guys we have to be fast about this I do have to cook and it might take a little while" I said as we headed off to the mall. "Don't worry Bella we only have a few stores to go to and I know where they are and which ones to go to first so that we are in and out of there quickly." Alice said smiling. "Alice please tell me one of those stores isn't Victoria's Secret." I asked looking back at her. "Its the first one but don't worry we wont have to try on anything we can easily find our sizes. And the guys can pick out somethings for us too." she said smiling even more. "Fine! But after we go there we go to the guys stores. We truly only need to get stuff for the guys anyway." I said turning back around. When we reached the mall I didn't want to get out because I knew Alice was gonna try and play Bella barbie with me. We walked into Victoria's secret and Jasper and I walked around together and he pointed out somethings that I did end up getting and then Alice came over. "Bella look they have the pants and jacket that we were looking at getting wanna get them now?" she asked holding up the blue and the pink matching sets. They both had the word pink across the butt. "Why not they'll be cute. We can even go to the gym and match." I said smiling at her. She looked at me with her mouth open. "I think I'm rubbing off on you. This. Is. So. Great!" Alice squealed hugging me. "Well we all knew it would happen sometime." I laughed causing everyone else to laugh as well. We walked to the register and paid for our stuff before heading to get the guys some new clothes.<p>

We walked in to Aeropostale and Emmett and Jasper just looked to Alice. "Alice we are always in the fields and all sweaty there is no point in getting any of this. Why don't we just get some wranglers and some v-neck shirts. We can even get some button downs so that when we take you girls out we'll look nice but not as good as y'all do." Jasper said. "Okay fine we'll go look at the jean store to get you some wranglers and then we'll find some shirts at JC Penny's. But we also need to find y'all some new boots because the ones y'all got are gettin' old." Alice said and then we were off to the stores she had just said. While at these stores Alice also found me some shorts and skirts and anything else I would agree to wear. Finally we were done and heading out to the truck.

"Okay so we have time to get back and I have time to cook a good meal." I said when we were walking out of the mall. "Do you need any help cooking dinner?" Jasper asked when we reached the truck and put all of the bags in the back. "Just some company would be nice." I smiled at him. "Hey Em why don't you drive?" he asked holding the keys out to Emmett. "Okay but please no doin the nasty while I'm drivin. Makin out I can handle but no nasty." he sounded like a little kid when he said that. We laughed as we all piled into the Jeep.

We were headed home and of course Jasper and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. "You guys need to like try and keep your hands off each other its getting hard to concentrate on driving." Emmett said I looked up to sat something and thats when I saw head lights straight in front of us. "EMMETT!" I screamed and when Emmett saw what I did he swerved off of the road. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me as the Jeep flipped. I heard Alice's screams and my own as well. This was it I was going to die out here in Texas with my best friend and boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the length but next chapter will be bigger.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So I hopefully will wrap this story up soon so that I can do the sequel that I've already started writing. I also want to say sorry for the delay and I hope that you and yours had a great holiday season and I wish you a very happy new year.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I heard the crushing of the metal, screaming was coming from All of us and all I could think about was keeping Bella in my arms and as close to me as possible that way I could protect her. But I knew that it was no use to try and protect her from what was happening. Bella's screams became quiet as the Jeep did cartwheels. Alice's were no longer heard and I couldn't see anything. I was being tossed around and all I could think about were the two girls in this car. My cousin and the girl that I loved were about to die and I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault and there was nothing I could do about it.

The Jeep came to rest on its roof on the side of the road. "Emmett?" I managed. I couldn't tell if I was hurt but I didn't care all I wanted to know was if anyone was hurt "Jasper you okay?" he asked his voice a little quieter than mine. "I'm fine. Are you and Alice okay?" I asked trying to look at her. "She's got some pretty bad cuts and she's unconscious. Bella?" he said. I saw him move a little but he didn't move to much before screaming out in pain. "She's barely conscious." I began to reach for my phone that I knew was still in my pocket that was zipped but before I could reach it I felt a sharp pain go through my hand and going up my arm. "I can't get to my phone." I managed to get out without screaming. In a distance I could hear someone yelling to us but I wasn't quite sure who it was or what they were saying. Everything was becoming out of focus until everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up in a familiar blur of white that could only be a hospital room. I looked around and saw a blonde lady fixing some flowers on the counter. I tried to clear my throat but was unsuccessful. I made a dying cat kind of noise that made the blonde look. "Isabella you're awake. I'll go get Ms. Whitlock and the doctor." the blonde hurried out of the room. A few minutes later Maria walked in. "Sweetheart." she said coming and hugging me. I looked to the cup that was sitting on the table in the corner. Maria apparently saw because she got up to grab it. She she helped me take a sip. "Better?" she asked. I nodded before speaking, "Where is everyone else?" my voice was weak and not even above a whisper. "You're the first to wake up. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are down the hall though and I'm sure that after the doctor comes in that you'll be able to go see them." She said.

The door opened to a pale man with dark hair. "I'm Dr. Aro Voltaire." he said as he walked in. "You can call me Dr. Aro or just Aro." he said smiling at me. "Aro." I nodded smiling to him. "Its nice to see you awake." he said looking over my chart. "How – how long was I out?" I asked looking to Maria. "A few days." Aro said. The door swung open again and the blonde nurse came in. "Ms. Cullen is awake as well." she said looking from me to Maria to Aro. "Irina stay here with Ms. Swan. Ms. Whitlock." Aro said. Maria looked at me. "Go Alice needs you." I said still weak. "I'll be back." she said before following Aro out of the room.

"How are you feeling Ms. Swan?" The blonde asked walking to my bedside. "Hungry." I laughed lightly, which I regretted with in seconds of laughing. A sharp pain hit my stomach. "I'll go see if I can find you something." she said turning to leave. I stopped her, "You can call me Bella." I said smiling up at her. "I'm Irina." she said smiling a beautiful smile. She continued out to find me some food. I started thinking about Jasper and when he would wake up. I missed him already. I missed his voice and smart-ass attitude. The door opened yet again and Irina walked in with a pudding cup. "This is all I could find on this floor. It should hold you until they serve later on today." she said handing me the cup and a spoon. "Thank you." I said opening the pudding and eating it.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Sorry I forgot about my pager." Irina said grabbing the device from her side. "It was Dr. Aro he said that you could go down to Ms. Cullen's room if you felt up to it. I could go get you a wheelchair." Irina said looking back to me. "Please. She's my best friend." I said. Irina nodded before going to find me a wheelchair. She came back in and helped me into the chair. "Thank you again." I said as we started down the hall. "Of course. I know what its like to have a friend in the hospital." she said.

We came to a stop and Irina opened the door that was in front of us. Irina pushed me in and I saw Alice sitting up in her bed. "Hey." I said when I was next to her bed. "I'm glad you're okay." I said smiling at her. "She smiled to me. "I'm glad you're okay too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." she said. I saw a tear slip from her eye. "Ali don't cry I'm here and the boys are just being lazy right now." I said reaching for her hand. "I know." she said smiling at me. "Ladies I know that y'all will want to stay here all day but I need to go check on my other patients. I can see if I can get y'all into a double room so that y'all will be close together okay?" Aro asked watching me and Alice. "Yes please." Maria answered for us. "It would be easier on me too." she said smiling at us. "Okay I'll go see what I can do." he said walking to the door. "I'll go see how long until they serve." Irina said following Aro out the door.

I looked to Maria before saying, "I thought that guys are always on time and the girls don't wait on them." Alice, Maria and I laughed. "Well thats what normally happens but then again you know that these two aren't normal in anyway." Maria said smiling. "And we wouldn't have them any other way." Alice piped up. I smiled knowing that she wasn't lying. I wouldn't want Jasper to change at all and as for Emmett if he every changed I wouldn't be able to recognize him. "I'm just happy that both of the boys did what they were raised to do." Maria said smiling sadly. I looked at her confused. "Its a thing in the south and its taught to the boys early on that if something is happening to a girl they are to protect her, even if they don't like her. I think the real reason why the boys are taking longer to wake up is because they took a harder hit trying to protect the two of you." she explained to us. I nodded understanding then I started feeling bad because I was the reason Jasper wasn't awake. "Bella I know that face. He would have done it no matter what even if he knew he would be extremely hurt. He loves you, you know." Alice said. I looked up to her. "I just wish that it didn't happen. If we had kept our hands off each other Em wouldn't have turned around and he wouldn't have crashed." I said feeling the tears form and fall from my eyes.

The door opened to a brunette nurse,maybe the same height as Alice, and Irina. "Dr. Aro found a room for the two of you." Irina said as she walked behind my chair. The other nurse went to help get Alice into a chair. Irina pushed me to the hall while the other nurse pushed Alice and we were off down the hall with Maria behind us caring the stuff she had brought. We turned down a hall and saw that there were only a few doors with numbers on the out side. "Mr. Whitlock and Mr. McCarty are on this hall and your room is between theirs. Dr. Aro thought it would be easier for you Ms. Whitlock." Irina said as we entered a room. I looked to Alice. "Pick." I said simply. She pointed to the right and her nurse wheeled her over. "Wait can we go see the guys before we get stuck in bed?" Alice asked looking to Irina. "Yeah sure. Which one first?" she answered. I looked to Alice who was looking at me. "Which one?" Alice asked. "Why don't you go sit with Em for a little while and I'll sit with Jazz and then later we switch." I answered Alice who nodded at my statement. "Yeah so I'll be going to see Mr. McCarty." Alice said looking up to her nurse. "Yes ma'am and may I say that you are one lucky girl." the nurse said pushing Alice out into the hallway. "Take me to my man please." I said to Irina causing Maria to burst out laughing. "I'm gonna go get some food." she said as we walked out into the hall. "I'll be back in a while. Watch my baby boy for me." Maria said leaning down to hug me. "Will do." I said hugging her back. She walked away and Irina pushed me to the room to the right of mine and Alice's room.

When the door opened I felt my heart drop and tears fill my eyes. There lying on the bed was what seemed like a lifeless Jasper. If it wasn't for the heart monitor hooked up to him I would have thought that he was dead.

* * *

><p>AN: I have posted a new poll and I hope that many of you can check it out and vote for what story you want to see come along after I finish up the ones I have going. (The Sequel for this story is not included in the chooses)


	17. Chapter 17

**JPOV**

When I woke up I was surrounded by nothing but white. I looked around and saw momma sitting in a chair asleep. "Momma" I tried to say but nothing came out. I looked at the roll table and saw something that was in my reach. I reached for it and tossed it to the floor. Her eyes flew open and landed on me "Oh my baby boy." she said flying to the side of my bed. She grabbed a water and made me drink some. "Momma where are Bella, Emmett and Alice?" I asked once done drinking, trying to sit up. "Alice and Bella are at the house. Emmett is in the room next to you. It seems like the two of you tried to protect the girls the best you could but got hurt in the process." she laughed lightly. "How long have I been in here?" I asked looking at the machines hooked to me. "You've been out for about a week and a half." she said. My head snapped to look at her. "A week and a half? That can't be right momma." I said trying to sit up. "Hold on let me go get the doctor." she said getting up and heading to the hallway. I stopped my movement and waited for her to return.

When she did Alice and Bella were behind her and the doctor was beside her. "Mr. Whitlock how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he walked in and grabbed my chart from the end of the bed. "Sore. Is it true that I've been in here for a week and a half?" I asked looking to the girls who had made their way into the room and to the seats. "It is true. Well you seem to be fine. I'll have a nurse come and give you some pain killers. I wanna keep you here for the rest of this week to make sure you're alright so by Saturday you'll be free to leave okay?" he asked. I looked back to him and nodded as he placed the chart back in its place. "Thanks." I said as he walked out. "No problem. I'll also get them to send y'all some food up here while I'm at it." he said walking out of the room. I looked back to Bella and thats when I noticed that she had a cast on her leg. "I'm so sorry baby." I said. She was hurt and I felt like it was my fault. I could have protected her better. Hell if I hadn't been all over her that night in the Jeep we wouldn't have been in that damn accident. "Jasper its not your fault." she said standing. She wobbled her way over to the bed. I moved over so that she could lye in the bed with me. "If we weren't making out in the back of the Jeep then Emmett wouldn't have looked back and we wouldn't have been in the wreck." I whispered against her hair. "Jasper honey it happened we can't change that. Right now you need to be focused on getting better." she said. I felt her turn her head so I looked down to her and I was met with a kiss. "I've missed you." she whispered.

The door opened and a nurse hurried in. "I have the painkillers. I just have to shoot it in the IV." she said grabbing the tube that was hanging from a bag that was beside my bed. "Y'all's food will be here in a minute too." she said smiling at me and Bella. "So this is the boyfriend. Doll y'all are too cute." Bella smiled. "Thanks Irina." Bella said looking to the blonde. "You're welcome honey. Well I'm actually getting off work. I'll see you in two days." Irina said as she walked to the door. "Drive safe." Bella said just before Irina walked out the door.

"So you've made a friend while I've been in here." I stated smiling. "Well she has been here almost everyday since you've been here. She was my nurse when I was here too. She's really nice." Bella said. I started feeling sleepy after a while. "Y'all should go home. I'm really sleepy anyhow." I yawned. "Maria I'll stay with him and I'm sure Alice wants to stay with Emmett so you go home. You've been here everyday." Bella said looking to my mom. "Okay but I will be back tomorrow morning bright and early." momma said standing. "I love you baby boy." she said coming over and kissing my forehead. "Love you too momma." I said. Alice followed momma out of the room but not before she came and kissed my cheek.

"Baby you didn't have to stay. You look tired too." I said when the door closed behind Alice. "I'm not leaving you now. I've been here all week too. I was released from the hospital a few days ago and I just went home today. I haven't left you at all until today and I don't plan on leaving you. Well of course I would have to go back to Forks for school but you know what I mean." Bella rambled. "Baby, baby, baby, I get it you aren't gonna leave and I'm happy about that." I said running my hand through her hair. "Good because you're stuck with me mister." she said smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said laughing. We lay quietly in the bed after that until sleep took over us both.

The rest of the week went by fast. Bella would go home get a shower and change of clothes and then she would be right back at the hospital with me. Emmett woke up a day after me and was being released the same day as me, which finally has come. Bella, Alice, Emmett, and I were waiting in my room while momma signed our papers to get us out of here. "I'm so ready to get home. I know there must be a lot to do now that we've been out for two weeks." I said looking to Bella. "Actually we called in some favors from some of Alice's friends." Bella said looking to Alice. "Yeah Riley, Austin, Peter all wanted to help out and so did Tori, Char, and Bree." Alice said smiling. "Alright crowed y'all are set to go." Dr. Aro said walking in with momma right behind him. "Thanks Dr. Aro." I said standing and walking to the door. "Just remember to take it easy and don't push yourself too hard." he reminded us. Like hell that was going to happen. We leave on a GD farm there is always something that has to be done.

We made our way out side and into momma's car. The ride was silent and I felt relief when we pulled onto the familiar dirt road that lead to the house. Pulling up to the house I noticed Peter's car as well as Riley's truck. "Let's get y'all inside." momma said. The girls helped Emmett and I out and we made our way inside, slower than normal of course.

Once we were inside we were surrounded by our friends. There was a welcome home banner hung and everyone got hugs. "We're so glad that everyone is safe and home." Tori said smiling at us. We spent must of the afternoon hanging out with our friends and talking. Bella and Alice stayed beside Emmett and I the whole time and soon it was time for our friends to leave and for us to head to bed.

"How are we going to do the stairs?" I ask Bella who just smiles. "You can do anything trust me." she says helping me up the stairs and into my room. She helped me take my cloths off until I was just in my boxers. Once I was in bed I looked to Bella. "Sleep with me tonight." I said smiling to her when she nodded. She climbed in next to me and we fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I made this the last chapter of the first story. I'll be back in the fall with Without My Redneck which will go through the school year with Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper look for it in August

The weeks following our release from the hospital were the worst weeks ever. I wanted to get outside and work but momma and Bella kept me from going. Bella slept in my room ever since I got home from the hospital. Today Bella was going to get her cast off and hopefully not get another one put on. Bella, Alice, Emmett, and I were sitting in the living room watching some bad reality show when Char walked in. "Well Alice, Bella, its time to head to the doctors." she said helping them up. "Okay. Jasper please stay in here. Dr. Aro said to take it easy until you see him again. Please listen. I love you." Bella said to me. I laughed a little. "Yes ma'am and I love you too. Hurry back and be safe." I said as the girls made their way out.

"Dude these past month and a half is killing me. I want to be outside working not inside watching really bad TV." Emmett said looking at me. "I know the feeling. Stayin in this house is drivin me crazy I know that Bella wants me to take it easy and so does the doctor but you know that I wasn't raised like that. I have to be workin." I said. It was the truth I was taught that you gotta work to get anywhere in life and working hard was the one thing I knew I was really good at. "If Alice or Bella found out that we were actually thinkin about goin and workin even though we were told not to work until the doc signed off on us they would kill us." Emmett said and we started laughing. "That sounds like our girls. It sucks that they leave next weekend. I'm gonna miss my girl." truly I would miss her. This summer was the best one of my life. I know that I'll see her again over the holidays and then of course next summer but that seems like a life time away. "I know what you mean. Even though Alice is your cousin I think I love her." Emmett said and I looked to him. "I think she loves you. I've never seen Alice look at anyone like she looks at you, however, she does sometimes look at her clothes like that." I said smiling.

Emmett and I, unwillingly, stayed inside for most of the time. We did, however, venture outside but didn't work we just went to see the horses and then we went right back into the house when Austin came around the corner and said that he would rat us out to our girls.

Finally after a few hours they were back and I loved seeing Bella with out the cast or crutches. "Look at our beautiful women." Emmett said when Alice walked over and sat on his lap. Bella did the same and I couldn't help the reaction that happened. I tangled my fingers in her hair and kissed her like a mad man. "Hey no doin the nasty in the livin room hear me." momma said as she walked in the room. Bella and I broke apart and her face was red. "I hear you ma. And trust me if we were doin the nasty neither of these two would still be in here." I laughed kissing Bella one last time.

Our last week together was spent hanging out at the lake and, finally, Emmett and I being signed off and able to work again. Bella slept in my room every night and every morning she and I would go to the water fall on the edge of the propriety. Emmett, Alice, Bella, and I spent many nights hanging out at the other lake with our friends and just having fun. Everything was perfect and of course every good thing must come to an end.

They were leaving tomorrow afternoon and it seemed that time was not on my side in this battle. "Baby don't worry. They made Skype for a reason and cell phones and airplanes and cars and trains." Bella said on our morning run. "I know but you'll be on the other side of the country and I wont be able to know that you're going to be in bed beside me when I wake up. I'm going to miss sleeping next to you in bed and our morning runs and horse back rides and playing in the lake and of course I'll miss the sex but that I could handle but most of all I'll miss you." I said pulling her close to me when we stopped. "I know I'll miss knowing that I'm safe and sound in the arms of the man I love every night but I'll see you in a few months when you come to Forks and then I'll be here for New Years. It may seem like forever but everything good comes to those who wait right?" she asked smiling at me. I smiled back knowing that that was the way she looked at life. "Right." was all I said.

We made it to the waterfall and sat. We stayed there for a while watching the sunrise. I didn't want to leave that spot because this would be the last time this year that she and I would be sitting here by the lake and have nothing else on our mind but each other. I wanted this girl and nothing would ever change that not even the distance between us. She was always going to be my girl and I will always be her redneck Romeo as she likes to call me.

The day flew by and sooner than I would have liked Emmett and I were saying goodbye to Alice and Bella. "I'll call you when we land okay?" Bella said while we were hugging. "Okay I love you so so much Bella." I said hugging her tighter. "I love you too Jasper more than you could imagine." she said resting her head on my chest. Their flight was called and there went my other half. Leaving for the other side of the country.


	19. NOTE

Note: I know you guys have waited long enough just give me about ten minutes and the continuation of this story will be posted. It's name is _Without My Redneck_. It will be posted within this hour. See you guys there! :)


End file.
